Parents, New Friends & WorriesOH MY!
by rookiegirl
Summary: Pete and Jillians folks are coming to visit. Jillian's emotions are on edge, and Pete's at a loss on how to help her. Will the help of new friends and a near tragedy help her deal with her emotions? Crossover Emergencny - See Roy's Story on Emergency site
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The licensed characters do not belong to me or the co-author of this story. We have only borrowed them for the purposes of creating a piece of literary enjoyment for ourselves and fellow Adam-12/Emergency fans.

Parents, New Friends and Worries….OH MY!

Chapter 1

"Bacon, eggs over medium, hash browns, toast with strawberry jam, and orange juice; how's that for a hungry man's breakfast?" Jillian inquired as she set the plate of hot food in front of her husband, Officer Peter J. Malloy.

They had been married a week shy of four months now and Pete was beginning to read her pretty well at this point. She had pretty much mastered the art of reading most of his moods within the first few months, as well.

"Hmmm…strawberry jam instead of butter; if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were buttering me up for something, Mrs. Malloy" replied Pete in a teasing voice.

"Am I really THAT transparent?" Jillian asked in a sheepish voice.

Nodding his head and laughing, "Yes; now what gives?"

Still trying to stall the inevitable, "Can't I make my husband a nice breakfast without wanting anything in return?"

Looking at her as if she still had something up her sleeve, "I guess so…but for some reason, I don't think that's the case this time. Am I right?"

Eyes twinkling "Could be you are…could be you aren't."

_I'm probably going to regret this, but here it goes _"Sit down and spill it, Sunshine."

Pete was just about to take the first bite of his food, when Jillian, biting the inside of her lip, took a deep breath and blurted out without pause, "Your mom called last night while you were at work and they wanna come down for a week long visit. Do you want some more coffee?"

The fork stopped just short of Pete's lips and he looked at Jillian in disbelief. "They wanna do what?"

"I didn't stutter; they want to come for a visit. Do you want some more coffee?" Jillian repeated, and then continued in a teasing voice "I think your mommy wants to make sure that I'm taking good care of her baby boy." Jillian couldn't help but giggle at the scowl Pete directed at her for that remark.

Finding it a bit strange that Jillian would hold off on telling him something like that, he ventured, "If she called last night, why didn't you just tell me when I got home from work?"

Feeling a bit on the ornery side, and blushing a deep scarlet red, she replied "Because…I was in the mood for some good 'ole fashioned lovin' and I wasn't about to jeopardize the chance of that happening."

Pete burst out laughing and said "I think I could've put that aside long enough to uhm...uhh…satisfy your…uhm 'mood', as you call it." He was slightly blushing, as well.

"So you're not upset? That they want to come and visit, I mean?"

Jillian knew that Pete's mom could be a little on the overbearing side. Pete had said that it was one of the main reasons that he was glad they lived in Seattle and not closer. According to him, his mom could really lay a guilt trip on you in order to get her way.

With a twinkle in his eyes he said, "No, not at all." and then reaching for her hand, he continued "I have my lovely wife to help entertain them while they're here…and I'm sure there will be one or two extra shifts that I can pick up. And, in answer your other question, I'd love some more coffee."

"You wouldn't dare volunteer for more shifts!"

"You're right, I wouldn't; mainly because I'd never hear the end of it…from mom or you!"

"You really are a smart man, Pete Malloy. I'd heard that about you; that's why I decided to marry you." Jillian casually retorted as she re-filled his coffee cup.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Sunshine." Pete laughed. "Now, when do they want to come down?" he asked, as he turned his attention back to his quickly cooling breakfast.

"In two weeks. I'm supposed to call her back today and give her the good news…she's expecting you to be okay with the idea of them coming for a visit."

"In two weeks, huh?"

"Yep; and they want to stay for a week. That'll put us into about the second week of May when they leave…just in time for our cabin retreat getaway, the following week."

"Then I guess you'd better call her and set it up because we couldn't ask for a better time for them to visit."

"What do you mean?"

"After having my parents here for a week, I'll really be ready for a vacation when they leave…and I'd be willing to bet you'll be ready for one, too."

"That's a very bad thing to say!" Jillian admonished with a frown.

"You won't think it's such a bad thing after you spend a week trying to entertain my folks." and still seeing a look of doubt on Jillian's face he said, "Remember Sunshine, when we got married they were only here a couple of days and they stayed at Mac's house. Not to mention, your parents were here, too, and that was a huge buffer, if you ask me; not only did we not have to house them, we didn't have to entertain them."

Jillian sat there, deeply contemplating what Pete had just said. Suddenly, as if a light bulb just went off, she piped up "Let's ask my parents to come for a visit at the same time!"

As her excitement grew, her voice became animated as she said "After all, they hit it off perfectly and they all talked about wanting to keep in touch and possibly getting together sometime in the near future; this is the perfect opportunity, Pete. What d'ya think?"

Catching on to her excitement, "I think it could work; but where are we going to put all of them?"

"That's the beauty of it! We really don't have room for ANY of them, so we can use that as an excuse to put them in a hotel for the week…and we don't have to feel guilty because they'll have each other to hang out and visit with when they aren't over here!"

"Did I miss something when I was courting you, or have you always been this devious?"

"Honey, as the youngest of seven, I learned early on how to overcome and conquer…especially when the older kids would all pick on me and blame me for everything that they knew Momma and Daddy would get upset about."

"I don't doubt that for a minute, and I'll bet they didn't stand a chance against you, did they?"

"You've heard some of the stories…let's just say that my brothers received more than one whooping that should've been mine!" she giggled.

Rolling his eyes, "I'll bet they did, too!" Pete said as he finished his breakfast and headed toward the bedroom to finish getting ready for work. He and Jim had finished their four to midnight rotation last night and were beginning their eight to four rotation today.

Coming out of their bedroom and putting on a lightweight jacket, he asked "What's on your agenda for today?"

"I have to go to the bank, laundry and grocery store; then I have to do two freelance shoots; one at the park and one at the high school."

"I heard that the paper was doing an article on the oldest standing high school, but what's the one in the park for?"

"The paper just wants a few shots of the 'signs of spring', and they want those shots to be taken at the park."

"Oh. What kinds of shots do they want you to get at the park?"

"The usual; kids playing, trees budding, baby ducklings following their mamas; you know, signs of spring."

_Maybe some day soon she'll be taking pictures of our little one playing in the park… but not too soon, _Pete thought, with a smile on his face.

Seeing his smile and figuring that the mention of kids playing was bringing an image of Jimmy to Pete's mind, Jillian ventured, "Why don't you ask Jim and Jean over for dinner tonight? We haven't gotten together with them in awhile and I know that Jean and I have a lot of catching up to do. Besides, I have it on good authority that little Jimmy is missing his favorite uncle." _Not too mention that his favorite uncle is missing him, also. Pete will be such a good daddy some day._

"That's a great idea, but you two talk on the phone everyday. What could you possibly have to catch up on?"

"Talking on the phone is not the same as talking in person; besides…"

Holding up his hand to stop any further explanation, Pete laughed and said, "Okay Sunshine, I'll ask him if they have plans." and then taking her into his embrace and giving her a breathtaking kiss, he said "Now, I have to leave, or I'll be late."

Walking him to the door and leaning up for one more kiss, "Be careful out there honey; and remember, I love you."

"I love you too, Sunshine. I'll try to call you later, about dinner, okay?" as he gave her one more kiss.

Laughing lightly, "You do that. Now, if you don't stop kissing me, you WILL be late...I'll see to it."

"Mmmm…as tempting as that sounds, I don't think Mac would approve of me being late." he stated as he was leaving.

Watching him shut the door behind himself, Jillian smiled to herself and thought _be safe, my love _as she placed a light kiss on her fingers and then waved toward the door, sending up a silent prayer for his and Jim's safety. _I get such a pit in my stomach every time I watch him walk out of here and head to work, but I can't ever let him know that, _she thought.

********

After feeding and watering Scrappy, Jillian set about cleaning up the breakfast dishes and the kitchen. That done, she decided to get the phone calls to her in-laws and her parents, out of the way; calling Pete's parents first.

After three rings, Claire Malloy picked up the phone with a pleasant "hello."

"Hi Claire; it's Jillian," almost adding, 'Pete's wife', but catching herself before she could make that slip; of course Claire would know who Jillian was, but her nerves were on end with making this call so her brain wasn't functioning quite up to par, just yet.

From the other end of the phone came "Jillian, dear, how are you? Is Pete there with you? Did you get a chance to talk to him about our visit?"

Taking a deep breath in order to keep from bursting out with 'give me a break, I can only answer one question at a time,' Jillian, animatedly went right into "I talked to Pete and we both think that a visit is a WONDERFUL idea." _Brace yourself, here comes the lightening any minute now; it's only a small fib, but a fib none-the-less._

"Oh, that's marvelous! Is he there?"

"Uhm, no, he's not, but he sends his love."

"Oh, I was hoping to talk to him." she sounded disappointed. _In goes the knife, _thought Jillian.

"He and Jim are on days now and he already left for work. I can have him call you this evening, if you'd like." Jillian offered.

Sighing heavily, "No, that's okay. You kids have better things to do than hang on the phone all night with your parents." _And there's the twist of the knife, _thought Jillian as she rolled her eyes. _Pete's right, she'll lay a guilt trip a mile wide._

"You know Claire, I'm sure that he wants to talk to you, himself, about your upcoming visit. He just wanted me to touch base with you today so that you could start working out the details on your end. I'm sure he'll call you tonight…or tomorrow night…just to go over things with you."

"That will be fine, dear. I have to get off of the phone now; I'm late for brunch with my bridge club, as it is. Take care and send Pete my love."

"Okay, Claire. Bye, now." Jillian heard the click of the receiver as she was still uttering out the word 'now'. _I don't think she likes me as much as she lets on when she talks to Pete! Oh well, I guess mother-in-law animosity is a true age-old pastime._

Now that she had that phone call out of the way, she was torn between calling her own parents or starting on her 'to do' list for the day.

Emotionally drained from the call to Pete's mom, the list won out, hands down, so she gathered together her camera and the laundry items and headed off to the laundromat. Having had taken pen and paper with her, she made up a grocery list while the clothes were washing and drying.

After leaving the laundromat, Jillian swung by the park and snapped a dozen springtime-like pictures before heading over to the high school for pictures.

She arrived at the high school just as classes were changing so she was able to get a few nice shots of the kids laughing and talking as they walked from one class to the other. She then snapped off pictures of the building, from several different angles, finishing off the roll of film.

Making a quick stop at the bank to deposit a small check from the newspaper for some other freelance pictures, Jillian was shortly on her way to the grocery store; her last stop for the day.

Finally, nearly three hours after leaving the apartment, Jillian arrived back home from running her errands and just as she was carrying in the last bag of groceries, the phone began to ring. Setting down the bag and quickly running to the phone and breathing heavily, Jillian answered "H-h-hello"

Pete's voice came over the line "Sunshine? Is that you? Is everything okay?"

Catching her breath a bit more, "Oh, hi honey. You caught me carrying in the last of the groceries. When we buy a house, I want one that's on one level!"

Letting out a relieved chuckle, "Sure thing, Sunshine. I just called to tell you that Jim and Jean are going to be joining us for dinner tonight. Jean wants you to call her; she wants to bring over a dessert."

"Okay, I'll give her a call." and then looking at her watch and seeing that it wasn't quite eleven o'clock yet, "Isn't it a little early for you two to be having lunch?"

"We were just on station with some follow-up paperwork. We're heading to lunch in few minutes, when we clear from here. I love you Sunshine; I'll see ya after work."

"Okay; you guys have a good lunch and tell Jim that I'll call Jean." and then softly "I love you, Pete; be safe, honey." Hanging up the phone, Jillian had that pit feeling in her stomach once again._ What is my problem? I've never been this emotional in my life! I really need to talk to Jean. How does she do this everyday? Does it get easier as time goes on?_

********

Jim found Pete, standing in the break room, with a perplexed look on his face and holding the phone receiver in his hand and thinking, s_he sounded like she was going to break down and cry._

"Everything okay, Pete? You've got a confuzzled look on your face."

"A con…what look?" Pete asked, scrunching up his face in question.

"Confuzzled; you know, confused and puzzled" Jim offered by way of explanation, causing Pete to raise his eyebrows and roll his eyes, thinking _only you, Jim, could think up something like that!_

Shaking his head and hanging up the phone, "Yeah, everything's fine…I think." and then pulling himself out of his thoughts "Anyway, Jillian's going to call Jean and work out the dinner plans. Let's see if we can get cleared for seven, huh?"

********

Jillian called Jean and plans were made for a six o'clock dinner. Jean was going to make apple and cherry turnovers for dessert and she, Jim and Jimmy would be over around five-thirty so that the big kid, Pete, and his little godson sidekick, Jimmy could have some pre-dinner playtime. Anyone who knew the two of them knew that the pre-dinner playtime would go a long way in ensuring that Jimmy would sit still and take an interest in eating his dinner.

Jillian had planned on having spaghetti, garlic toast, and a tossed salad for dinner so she set about browning the hamburger and mixing up and old family sauce recipe that needed to simmer for a couple of hours before dinner. With that finished, other than turning on the sauce by four o'clock, she didn't need to do any other preparations until about an hour before the actual dinner.

Thinking _Okay, I guess I should call Momma and Daddy while I have a chance; _she dialed her parents' number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" Abe Martinez' voice came over the line.

"Hi Daddy, it's Jillian"

"Chickadee! To what do we owe this call? Is everything okay? You sound tired, honey, are you taking care of yourself."

Laughing at her dads' bevy of questions, Jillian said "Daddy, I'm fine. How are you and Momma?

"We're doing just fine, Chickadee; we sure do miss you, though. We'd like to come out and visit with you and Pete one of these days. How does that sound?"

"Well, actually Daddy, that's what I was calling for. We were wondering if maybe you and Momma want to come out for visit the week after next. Pete's folks, Stuart and Claire, are coming down during that time and I know that they would love to see you guys. They'll be here for a week." _Come on Daddy, you and Momma have never let me down before so don't start now, _Jillian thought.

"That sounds like a really good idea. I'll tell you what, I'll talk it over with your mother after she gets back from getting her hair done and then we'll give you a call later tonight. How's that sound?"

"That would be fine, Daddy. Give everyone my love and I'll talk to you tonight."

"Will do, Chickadee. I love you."

"Love you guys, too, Daddy. Bye, bye."

Hanging up the phone and letting out a huge yawn, Jillian thought, _why am I so tired all of the time? And what's with this constant pit in my stomach?_

Going to the bedroom and setting the alarm to go off in one hour at three-thirty, Jillian then scooped up Scrappy and said "Okay Scrappy, you and me are going to cuddle and take a nap."

Scrappy immediately began purring and nuzzling Jillian's neck when Jillian lay down on the bed and curled up into a ball on her side. Sleep claimed her within a short period of time as she drifted off into a world of dark dreams…

_Jillian was running down the long, stark white, sterile hallway of the hospital looking into every room that she passed._

_Where was he? Where was Pete? Mac called her and said that he'd been shot and that he was at the hospital. He wouldn't tell her how badly Pete was hurt, only that she needed to go to the hospital immediately._

_Jillian stopped at the nurses' station in the emergency room but the woman behind the desk wouldn't talk to her. She wouldn't even acknowledge that Jillian was standing there, crying and pleading with her to tell about her husband's condition._

_Where was Jim? He'd know if Pete were okay. I gotta find Jim. _

_Seeing a uniformed officer of Jims' height and build, Jillian approached him from behind and said_

"_Jim, where's Pete? How is he? What happened?"_

_The officer, turning around, looked at Jillian and said "Who's Jim and who's Pete?"_

_Backing away slightly, and with tears streaming uncontrollably Jillian answered "You're not Jim. Do you know where my husband is? Do you know where they took Pete? He's a police officer and he's been shot. Please help me find out if he's okay!"_

"_The only officer that's been brought in here today died in the ambulance on the way in. Such a shame; he was one of the best on the force, so they say; only been married a short time; last name was Mal…"_

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP…The sound of the alarm clock brought a tearful Jillian straight up out of bed with a start. A startled Scrappy let out a small hiss and flew off of the bed in a flash.

Breathing heavily and with tears streaming down her face, Jillian reached over and shut off the alarm and thought, _thank God it was just a dream. It seemed so real. I can't keep doing this; I'm constantly on edge when Pete's at work. I've gotta talk to Jean or Mary before I give myself an ulcer. Surely they've gone through this, too._

Not feeling any more rested than when she laid down, Jillian got up off of the bed and went into the bathroom to splash cold water on her face and brush her teeth in order to get rid of that 'just waking up' feeling.

She ventured into the kitchen, where she fed and watered Scrappy before setting about finishing the dinner preparations.

********

Arriving home at four-forty-five, Pete found Jillian in the kitchen, buttering up the bread for garlic toast.

"Jillian, I'm home" and then sauntering into the kitchen "Mmmm, Sunshine, something smells delicious" he said as he nuzzled up behind her and slid his arms around her waist, slowly turning her around to face him.

Thankfully the earlier traces of tears were long gone when Pete gazed into her eyes and said "I missed you today, babe." as he lowered his head for a kiss.

Her arms around him and her lips locked with his, Jillian muttered "Waan wy wist wu, wuu, woney"

Pulling away slightly, Pete started laughing and said, "Did you learn a new foreign language while I was at work today?"

Laughing, Jillian replied "Yeah; I took a speed course in how to speak 'kissing'…I hear it's all the rage in some countries."

Feigning a low growl, Pete said "well I hope they had 'dummies' for you to practice on 'cause I won't have my wife kissing on any one else…even if it is for educational purposes."

"Nope, no dummies. The course outline clearly states that all 'kissing homework' is to be done on your spouse." She then planted another long, passionate kiss on him, before pulling away and asking "So, do you think I'll pass the course?"

"With flying colors, Mrs. Malloy."

Smiling, Jillian could feel her earlier anxiousness slowly easing away now that Pete was home safe and sound. Even the nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach seemed to have sub-sided somewhat, for which she was grateful.

Not wanting the moment to end, but knowing that it had to, Jillian said, "Jim and Jean will be here in about a half hour. Why don't you go get freshened up while I finish up out here and put on a pot of coffee?

"Good idea 'cause if I stay in this kitchen with you, we're gonna have to back up the dinner for and hour or so…if you know what I mean" Pete said, as he raised his eyebrows a couple of times, causing Jillian to giggle and blush.

********

Jillian and Jean were in the kitchen, putting the final touches on dinner and setting the table. They were just about ready to call the boys out when Jean ventured, "Jillian, are you okay? You look a little tired."

"I'm fine, Jean. Nothing a good nights' sleep won't cure." _If I could just let myself get one, that is._

"Is there anything I can do? Is it about Pete's job? Do you need to talk?" Jean pushed a little, thinking _I remember going through a phase shortly after Jim joined the force. I didn't sleep much, either, with worrying. I wonder if that's what's wrong._

Sparing a quick glance into the living room, Jillian nodded her head and said in a quiet voice "Yeah, it is; and yes, I need to talk to someone…but not right now. It's just best if Pete doesn't know how I'm feeling…at least not until I learn how to deal with these emotions. He worries about me too much the way it is."

Placing a hand on her friend's arm, Jean said, "Come over for coffee tomorrow while the guys are at work. Mom and Dad are taking Jimmy for the day so we'll be able to talk as long as you need to."

Jillian just nodded her head, not trusting her voice at the moment.

"You're not alone in this, Jillian, it's something all of us police wives go through, at one time or another…and often times more than once."

"Thanks, Jean. You're a wonderful friend" Jillian could feel the tears building up and threatening to spill over.

"Now, why don't you go splash some cold water on your face so it doesn't look like you're ready to cry? I'll finish tossing the salad.

Giving her friend a strained smile, Jillian said "Okay, thanks." as she headed off down the hallway and to the bathroom.

_Meanwhile, in the other room…. _

Pete and Jimmy were sitting on the floor playing with some blocks and toy cars that Jillian had bought to keep at the apartment for when Jimmy came to visit. Jim was sitting in Pete's recliner, watching the two of them play as he and Pete made general small talk.

"It felt good to back on days, today" Jim stated.

"Yeah, it sure did. Four to midnight's not that bad, but sometimes it's just nice to able to see normal, everyday citizens going about their business. We don't get much of a chance for that after eight in the evening, it seems."

"You can say that again. It seems like when the sun goes down, the criminals come out."

"Uncle Peeeete!" Jimmy squealed "Watchme, watchme, watchme!" as ran his toy car into a stack of blocks and then fell over laughing when the blocks came crashing down.

Laughing at his godson's antics, Pete said, "Jimmy, you've got a great future in demolition."

"Build it again, pwease" Jimmy said as he dumped an armload of blocks into Pete's lap.

"Okay, sport. You've got time for one more crash before dinner, but you have to help me build."

"Okay," Jimmy said as he leaned over and gave his uncle a sloppy kiss on the cheek and then sat down and began stacking up the blocks.

"Pete, you're a natural. When are you and Jillian going to take the plunge and make Jean and me godparents?"

Exasperated "Jim, we're still newlyweds, getting used to being a couple. There'll be plenty of time in a year or so to think about starting a family."

"Yeah, but at your age, you don't want to wait too long; you want to be able to get on the floor and play blocks with your own son, don't you?"

Shooting his friend a scowl, "You know, Jim, I could arrange for you to eat your dinner in the hallway if you keep it up."

Laughing at his friend, Jim said "Awe, you know I'm just giving you a hard time, don't ya? After all, what are friends for?"

Pete and Jimmy had finished building the blocks up and Jimmy was just getting ready to crash into them again when Pete held out his hand, chuckled and said "They're for helping each other up off of the floor."

Jim gave Pete's hand a tug just as Jillian popped around the corner and said "Dinner, fellas. You can finish your 'male bonding' after we eat."

********

The four adults and Jimmy sat at the table, enjoying dinner and casual chat while they ate. Pete and Jillian sat at the ends, Jean and Jim across from each other, and Jimmy sat between Jean and Jillian on a makeshift 'booster seat' of encyclopedias stacked on a chair.

Fortunately, Jimmy didn't want spaghetti sauce on his noodles, for which all of the adults were thankful when they observed his creative way of eating them.

Jimmy, wanting to be independent, didn't want Jean to cut up his noodles, since nobody else had cut theirs up. He would take a long noodle and put one end of it in his mouth, and then he would toss his head back, causing the noodle to flip up to his mouth. The first time he did it, all of the adults had to look away so that he wouldn't see them laughing at his surprised look when the noodle smacked him in the nose.

"Jean, I can make him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich if you think he'd want that instead." Jillian ventured.

"Let's see how much of his noodles that he'll eat. If he gets too frustrated with them, the sandwich might not be a bad idea."

The group of friends continued to finish up their dinner and then Jillian and Jean cleared the table while the guys made their way back to the living room.

"I'll put some coffee to go with the turnovers," Jillian said to Pete and Jim, from the doorway.

"Sounds good, Sunshine. Bye the way, dinner was great. Thanks."

"Yeah, everything was really good, Jillian; especially the sauce" Jim added.

"Thanks; old family recipe."

Jimmy, spotting Scrappy, was soon running through the apartment, giggling and chasing the kitty from room to room.

"So Pete, you said that your folks want to drive down for a visit in a couple of weeks, huh?" Jim asked, while keeping an eye on the active two and a half-year-old.

"Yeah; Mom called last night and talked to Jillian about it" Pete replied, just as Jillian was walking into the room with a warm turnover and cup of hot coffee for him. Jean was following closely with Jim's coffee and dessert, as well.

"I called her back this morning." Jillian offered, "She and your dad are finalizing their plans and want you to give them a call tonight or tomorrow night. I called and talked to Daddy too. Momma was out getting her hair done so he was going to talk to her and give us a call. He sounded pretty enthused about the whole idea, though."

"What'd Mom say when you told her that your folks might come out, too?"

"I didn't tell her because I didn't know yet if they are coming for sure or not…besides, you have to have something to talk to her about when she calls…and, I don't want her to think that it was MY idea."

"But it was, wasn't it, darling?"

"But she isn't going to find that out, is she, dear?"

Knowing that they could do this dance all evening, Pete chuckled and said "No, darling. You're secret's safe with me. I'll give her a call tomorrow night. Maybe we'll know by then whether or not your folks are coming out."

Lightheartedly, Jillian replied "You always know just the right answer to all of my questions, Pete Malloy. Must be why I love you so much!" and turned to head back toward the kitchen, leaving Jim staring at her in awe.

"Why are you looking at my wife like that?" Pete asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

"I just wondered if she would be willing to let me in on her secret."

"Her secret?"

"Yeah; you know, the secret of how she gets you to do what she wants…maybe if I could find out her secret, I might get to drive the squad car once in awhile." Jim quipped, giving Pete one of his bright, flashy smiles.

"Mmmm…don't count on it, partner…I have to live with her, I don't have to live with you!" Pete retorted with a smile of his own.

"I heard that Pete Malloy" Jillian shot from the kitchen.

Laughter from the two men was the only response that she heard.

********

An hour or so later, little Jimmy was getting tired and cranky so Jim and Jean decided that it was time to call it a night.

As they were going through the formalities of saying goodnight, Jean pulled Jillian aside and said "Mom's picking him up around nine o'clock. Why don't you come over around then and we'll have coffee and maybe do a little shopping."

"Sounds good, Jean. I'll see you then."

********

After the Reeds left, Pete and Jillian spent a little time together snuggling on the couch, re-hashing their days' events and making small talk about other things as well. The television was on, but the volume was low.

"You and Jimmy sure are adorable together. I can see how much you two love each other. I love watching the two of you play. I don't know who gets more excited, you, or him!"

"He's adorable, alright. I love spending time with him and he just seems to be growing up so fast. I can't believe that he'll be three in a few months."

"You'll be a good daddy, someday, Honey."

Smiling at the thought, "Ya think so? I mean, playing with Jimmy is one thing, but I just don't know if I have what it takes to have a little one around all of the time."

"I'm sure you'd adjust with no problem, Pete. Besides, it's not like we are having a baby right now; I mean, heck, we're still newlyweds. We have a lot of time left before we're too old to think about babies."

"I sure am glad to hear you say that, 'cause I am just not ready for that, yet. Look how long it took me to give up bachelorhood. I'm just really enjoying this time that we have together to really get to know one another; and when you think about it, there really is a lot that we don't know about each other."

"You almost make it sound like you just jumped, blindfolded, from the frying pan and into the fire." Jillian tried to keep the hurt out of her voice. "Do you regret getting married?" Jillian was trying very hard to keep the tears at bay as all kinds of thoughts were going through her mind. _Maybe that's why I'm always on edge…maybe I'm picking up bad vibes from Pete._

"Sunshine, no, that's not what I meant at all" he said as he hugged her a little tighter. "Please don't take that the wrong way. I love you with every fiber of my being and I can't even imagine my life without you in it. I just meant that I'm not ready to be a dad just yet; I don't really know if I will ever be…but, I'd like to think that maybe someday we'll have a baby, but just not right now. I love this time that we have together, just the two of us."

Jillian wouldn't look at him; couldn't look at him. She couldn't explain her feelings right now if she wanted to; she felt so unsettled after hearing Pete's explanation. The pit feeling was back.

They sat together like that for awhile longer, each lost in their own thoughts. Finally, when neither one could hold their yawns at bay, they decided that they'd better turn in for the night. Morning would come quickly.

Just as Pete was drifting off to sleep, holding Jillian close to him, he thought he heard a muffled sniffling sound coming from her. Instinctively, he tightened his embrace around her and placing a tender kiss on the back of her head, whispered "I love you, Sunshine. Please don't cry."

Silence was her only response.


	2. Chapter 2

The Visit

Chapter 2

Early the next morning, Jillian climbed out of bed just before the six o'clock alarm went off. She reset the alarm for six-thirty and then went to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee and fix Pete's breakfast of sausage, scrambled eggs, hash browns, and toast. If there was one thing that Jillian had learned about her husband in the past four months, it was that he had a very hearty appetite.

Puttering around the kitchen while breakfast was cooking, Jillian took a roast out of the freezer and set it on the counter to begin thawing, figuring that she would make pot roast with potatoes, carrots, and cabbage for dinner, along with hot buttered rolls.

She heard the alarm go off in the other room, so she dished up Pete's breakfast, poured him a cup of steaming hot coffee and set both down in his spot at the table, just as he appeared in the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Sunshine" he said as he bent to give her quick kiss. "Smells delicious...looks delicious…probably is delicious!" he quipped, lightheartedly.

"Well, delicious or not, you better sit down and eat while it's hot."

"Your wish is my command." Pete said as he slid into his chair and began to eat his breakfast.

Jillian couldn't help but laugh at him as she sat down across from him, sipping her coffee and nibbling on a piece of dry toast. She loved having this time together before Pete had to leave for work. The easy casualness of it served to give her a small amount of comfort to hold onto each time that she watched him walk out of the apartment.

"Is that all you're having for breakfast?" Pete asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm not all that hungry this morning. Besides, Jean and I are getting together for coffee in a little while so we'll probably just grab an early lunch. I'll be fine."

Smiling slightly and nodding, Pete just sat there and studied her for a second or two before finishing up his breakfast. _Something's just not right. I hope she's not upset over our conversation last night. I wish she'd talk to me. She's been kind of tired lately, maybe that's all there is to it._

Having made short work of getting ready for work, Pete was walking toward the door, Jillian right behind him, when he turned and scooped her up unexpectedly in his arms and planted a big kiss on her.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" She asked, surprised by her husbands' sudden display of impulsiveness.

"I don't know, I just felt like kissing my beautiful wife." he replied with love filled eyes. "I love you, Sunshine. You DO know that, don't you?"

Thinking back to last night, and to how insecure she must have sounded when they were talking, Jillian smiled and said, "Yes, I know that. And you know that I love you too, Pete; I'm sorry if I just wasn't myself last night. I've just been kind of tired lately; you know, not sleeping very well."

"Will you promise me that if you don't start sleeping better, and soon, that you'll call the doctor and get checked out; just to make sure everything's okay." She could see the concern and love in his eyes as he talked.

"I promise. Just let me get through the visit with our parents, and if I'm not sleeping any better, I promise I'll go see the doctor before we go on vacation" and then feeling a little ornery "after all, I want to make sure I'm well rested for our 'getaway'!"

Feeling a little on the ornery side himself, Pete came back with "Yeah, you definitely have to be well rested for vacation…after all, the fish start biting just before sun up so we'll need to be out on the lake by at least five a.m. or so."

Looking at him like he'd lost his marbles, Jillian snickered and said "You're hopeless, Pete…go to work."

"I'm going…I love you, Sunshine. I'll see you this afternoon, after I drop Jim off at home." He said as he headed out the door.

"Love you too, Honey. Be safe." he heard as he was leaving.

********

Pete and Jim were in the locker room, changing into their uniforms before heading to roll call. They were going over some items that they needed to follow up on from yesterday's shift, as well as talking about a few areas that they wanted to do a little extra patrol in.

As they were finishing up in the locker room, Jim ventured "Jean said that Jillian's coming over for coffee this morning."

"That's what Jillian said, too."

"Is she okay, Pete?" Jim had wanted to ask Pete that question in the car, on the way to work, but he wasn't sure just how to word it. "She seemed kind of tired at dinner last night."

Knowing that his friend was just concerned, Pete answered "I think she's okay; she just hasn't been sleeping very well lately. I can't pinpoint exactly when it started, but it does have me a little concerned."

"Do you think it has anything to do with your job?"

Giving Jim a perplexed look, he asked "Why would my job be bothering her? I was a police officer way before we even got together, so it's not just something that I sprung on her out of the blue. She seemed fine with my job when we were just friends…and even after we started dating. Heck, I don't think she's ever really given it a second thought."

"It was just a thought. You know, Jean was okay about me becoming a police officer, too, but there are still moments when it bothers her. I can usually tell by her moods if she's in one of her 'mother hen' modes."

Rather skeptically "I just don't picture Jillian as the 'mother hen' type."

"Do you tell her about our calls?"

"Yeah, I do now…most of the time, anyway; especially ever since we had that talk after we got married. Maybe I am telling her too much. You think that could be it?"

"No, Pete, I really don't think you can tell her too much. Maybe in your own way, you're still trying to shelter her from some things and she's picking up on that. I don't think you can do that with Jillian, man, she's gonna see right through you if you do."

"Maybe you're right."

Their conversation was cut short as they entered into the roll call room.

Soon after roll call, the partners were in the squad car and had just cleared the station for their shift.

"One Adam-12, day watch clear." Jim said into the mic as they pulled onto the street.

"One Adam-12, roger; handle a 507 loud music from unknown address in the 200 block West Adams St."

"One Adam-12, roger" hanging up the mic "Loud music at this time of the morning. What are people thinking?"

"Maybe they think since it's daylight and they're up, everybody else should be too" Pete replied.

"Yeah I guess."

The turned into the 200 block of West Adams St. and immediately heard the ear-splitting music coming from number 212.

"One Adam-12 to dispatch, show us code six at 212 West Adams on the 507 loud music call."

"One Adam-12, roger"

Walking up to the front door, Pete reached out and knocked…no answer; knocking again, a little louder this time, the door was opened by an elderly lady, wearing a smile a mile wide, and squinting as if she were having a hard time seeing them.

"Good morning, boys. Won't you come in?" she said and then turned and spryly walked over to the stereo and turned it off."

Entering into the room, Pete said "Ma'am, I'm Officer Malloy and this is my partner, Officer Reed. What's your name, please?"

"I'm Mrs. Jones; Mrs. Edna Jones."

"Well, Mrs. Jones, we received a complaint about your music being turned up too loud."

"Oh, I know it was little loud; I just didn't know how else to get someone out here to help me, you see."

Looking perplexed, Jim asked "Ma'am, what is it that you need help with?"

"My eyeglasses."

"Did you say, your…eyeglasses, ma'am?" asked Pete.

"Yes, young man. You don't have to repeat what I say; I'm not daft, you know. I just can't see without my eyeglasses."

Rolling his tongue around inside his cheek, Pete gave the woman a slight smile and said "Yes, ma'am, I imagine it would be rather difficult to see without them. Not daring to look at Jim, who was trying to hide his amused look at the scolding his partner just took, Pete continued "Uhm, why don't you just put your eyeglasses on?"

"Because they won't stay on."

"Why won't they stay on?" Pete asked in a baffled tone.

"Because the little screw thing fell out of the arm and now the arm won't stay on." she stated, as if it were obvious, as she pulled the glasses and the disconnected arm out of her apron pocket and held it out to the officers for inspection.

Still not sure where this was headed, Pete nodded and said "Well, Mrs. Jones, that still doesn't explain why you had your music up so loud."

Jim, seeing the screw on the carpet, bent to pick it up.

"Well I just figured that if I turned my music up loud, one of my neighbors would call you fellas to come out and then I could get the help that I need." she said, as she watched Jim pick up the screw off of the carpet.

"Ma'am, I believe this is the screw, here. Would you like for me to try and put it back in your glasses?"

"Oh, yes young man." as she handed Jim the glasses and the arm.

Jim quickly took out his pocketknife and while Pete held the arm in place, Jim dropped in the screw and used the tip of his knife to give it a couple of twists to tighten it.

Handing the glasses back to her, he said with a smile, "Here, try them now."

Putting them on gingerly, Mrs. Jones smiled brightly at Jim and said "Oh, thank you officer. You are really too kind; she then looked toward Pete and with a slight scowl said "It's so rare these days to find a nice young man that is helpful."

Jim looked down toward the floor so Pete wouldn't see his grin as Pete said, "Yes ma'am. If that's all you need, we'll be on our way now. Just try and keep the music down to a civil level, okay?"

"Oh, like I told you, officer, it was just so I could get some help."

Jim asked, "I'm just curious, Mrs. Jones, why didn't you just call one of your neighbors to come over and help you?"

"Well, I didn't want to disturb any of them this early in the morning, officer. That wouldn't be the neighborly thing to do, now would it?" she said as she was showing them to the door.

Laughing slightly, Jim replied "No, ma'am, I guess not." and touching the tip of his hat, he said "You have a good day, Mrs. Jones." as he followed Pete out through the door.

As they were getting into the squad car, Pete held out a hand towards Jim and said "Go on, just get it over with."

"What makes you think that I was gonna say anything?"

"I know you, partner; you won't be able to hold it in much past the end of the block, so just spill it."

Snickering, Jim said "You seemed to have lost your charm with the women now that you're an 'ole married man like the rest of us."

"Mmm-huh," was Pete's only response.

Picking up the mic, "One Adam-12, clear" Jim stated.

"One Adam-12, roger."

The partners hadn't been too busy; only pulling over a couple of cars for minor traffic violations before lunch.

After having lunch at Dukes, they continued cruising their assigned area. Their day continued to stay pretty calm until just before the end of shift.

_Beep, beep, beep…of the radio…_

"One Adam-12, One Adam-12, handle a 415 family dispute; 132 E. Riverton; handle code 2."

Jim picked up the mic and acknowledged the call. "132 E. Riverton, One Adam-12, Roger"

Arriving a few minutes later, the officers could hear the combatants as they drove up next to the curb and quickly exited the squad car.

At the front door, they had barely finished knocking when an angry looking, irate little woman threw open the screen door and yelled at the officers "I want him arrested" as she forcibly pointed toward the man standing in the living room.

He was holding a fireplace poker and making jabbing motions towards the officers and his wife, while yelling "I ain't going nowhere. Get the hell outta here, this ain't none of your business; it's between me and my wife! Get outta here, NOW" as he lunged toward Pete with the poker.

Quickly sidestepping and grabbing the man's arm, forcing him to drop the poker, Pete shouted

"Drop it, mister."

"Ow! You're hurting me!" the man yelled as Pete continued to hold the man's arm behind his back.

Glancing in Jim's direction, he could see that he had the wife across the room, standing near the fireplace. She seemed to have calmed down, and Jim was taking information from her.

"Just settle down and I'll let go, agreed?"

"Yeah, yeah; I'm settled. I ain't leaving my house, though."

Letting go of the man's arm, Pete asked "Now, what's your name?"

"Jerry Brown."

"Mr. Brown, you wanna tell me what this is all about?"

"We just had a disagreement is all; no harm done. I'll apologize…I always do…and everything will be fine." he said as he started to move toward where his wife and Jim were standing.

"Now just hold on…" Pete didn't get to finish his sentence, as all hell broke loose across the room.

The woman screamed "DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME YOU…," she didn't finish her sentence with words, instead, in a lightening move, she grabbed a vase off the fireplace mantel and flung it toward her husband, clearly aiming for his head…but missing by just enough, that Pete, not reacting fast enough, caught the vase full force against the right temple.

Immediately, Jim said "Pete, you okay?" as he could see the stunned look on his partner's face.

Though the force of the blow didn't cause Pete to go down, he did have to shake his head a few times to clear the stars that he was seeing, and his head was already beginning to hurt.

Jim grabbed the woman's arms and pulled them behind her back and cuffed her quickly, all the while not taking his eyes off of his partner, as he read the woman her rights.

Not wanting his wife to be arrested, Mr. Brown started across the room toward Jim, yelling, "Get those cuffs off my wife, you lousy pig" as he lunged toward Jim.

Pete, reacting more out of instinct than anything else at that moment, lunged at the man and tackled him just before he got to Jim, and quickly subdued the man, cuffing him and reading him his rights.

"Thanks, partner," said Jim.

"Don't mention it." replied Pete as they led the two out to the cruiser.

"Reed, call in for another transport car. I don't think these two need to be in the squad together."

Picking up the mic "One Adam-12 to station, requesting another unit for transport at 132 E. Riverton."

"One Adam-12 roger; One Adam-14, back up One Adam-12 for a transport at 132 E. Riverton."

Both officers heard the acknowledgement from Adam-14 as Pete ushered Mr. Brown into the back of the squad car.

A short time later, Adam-14 rolled up and took custody of Mrs. Brown for the transport to the station.

Before climbing into the back of the squad car with Mr. Brown, Jim looked at Pete and offering him his hankie, said "Pete, you're bleeding. I think you need to go to Central Receiving; you may need stitches."

Touching his right temple, and coming away with blood stained fingers, Pete took out his own hankie and held it too his head, reluctantly handing over the keys to Jim and saying "I'll be fine, but you'd better drive us to the station." He then climbed into the back seat with Mr. Brown.

Jim, looking a bit worried at his partners' condition, quickly got into the drivers' seat and headed toward the station. He wouldn't push Pete about going to the hospital just now, figuring that once he got Mac on his side, Pete wouldn't have any choice but to go.

As he drove, Jim couldn't help but glance in the mirror from time to time just to make sure his partner was okay. Pete, seeing the worried expression on his friends face said, "Reed, keep your eyes on the road, huh? I'm fine."

Figuring that he could take this time to continue gathering information for their report, Pete asked, "Mr. Brown, just what were you and your wife fighting about, anyway?"

"Kids," he answered.

Not quite sure he was following along, Pete said "Kids? What about 'em?"

"She wanted them; I didn't. It's as simple as that. She tricked me into having two and now I feel like I'm trapped. She shouldn't have done that. She should've respected my wishes not to have a family."

Jim, having heard what Mr. Brown said, piped in and said "what's wrong with having kids? They're great. They're a real testimony to the love that you and your wife share."

"Man, what fantasy world do you live in? They ruin the whole continuity of a marriage, if you know what I mean. We had it good until the little brats came along; now I gotta work all of the time just keep them clothed and fed. My wife and I got no time for ourselves anymore. We used to do all kinds of stuff together. Fun stuff, like dancing, bowling, fishing, camping…you name it, we did it. We used to sit and talk for hours, just the two of us. Then came the kids. Now they're her whole world and we don't do nothing together anymore." then he put the nail in the coffin "And romance…let me tell you; we used to really get it on, but not no more…not with kids around. Nothing cools a fire quicker than kids being underfoot all of the time…"

"Mr. Brown, I think we've heard enough" Pete snarled at the man.

"Hey, you was the one that asked, man. I was just answering your question."

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry I asked." Pete replied quietly, as Jim turned into the station parking lot.

After booking Mr. and Mrs. Brown on assault charges, Pete and Jim finished up all of their paperwork and were heading to the locker room when Mac stopped them in the hall and looked at Pete's temple. Noticing the cut just above the eyebrow and slightly to the right, he asked "Pete, what happened to you?" **  
**  
"Oh nothing much Mac, just a scratch." 

**  
**Mac frowned, "I don't like dragging information out of my officers; Reed, what happened?" ****

Not daring to look in Pete's direction Jim began to explain, "We were on a domestic call questioning a couple when the woman threw a vase at her husband; he ducked, Pete didn't. He didn't go down but he was seeing enough stars to have me drive us in." ****

"I'm telling you it's not that bad; this is just a scratch. I've had worse." 

"Mmm-huh? A scratch? Since when do you let Reed drive, over a scratch? Besides you were on duty and I'll need a doctors report for the case file Malloy**, **soeither you hit the emergency room on your way home, or I come over and take you myself? What's it gonna be?"

Knowing that he had already lost this argument**,** Pete shot Jim a dirty look and said "you might want to call Jean and tell her you'll be late getting home…we gotta stop by the hospital. Now, if you two will excuse me, I need to go call Jillian and let her know that I'll be late." Mac and Jim both let out a small chuckle at their friend as he sulked off like a little boy that had just been scolded.

"What's eatin' at him?" Mac asked.

"I don't think he wants Jillian to know that he got clocked upside the head."

"She's not blind; he does know that, doesn't he? She's bound to see the goose-egg, and the cut…not to mention the bruise that he's sporting."

"He just doesn't want her to worry about him. You know how he is."

"Yeah, I know. Aren't we all that way?"

Laughing, Jim said "Yeah, I guess we are. I'd better get moving before he gets into a mood and leaves me stranded here. I rode in with him today."

"I see. Well, have fun with the 'big bad grump'. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya, tomorrow, Mac."

Jim caught up with Pete in the break room. He'd just gotten off the phone with Jillian, telling her that'd he be late, but not letting on why. Jim quickly called Jean, and told her the same thing; that he'd be late, and that he'd tell her more about when he got home. He didn't want her to call Jillian and spill it to her before Pete had a chance to talk to her.

As Pete and Jim were leaving, a couple of fellow officers were just heading in. Seeing Pete's bruised and bleeding goose-egg, the one said "Malloy, if you're gonna get that checked out, you may wanna go over to Rampart; we just came from Central Receiving and they are packed solid in the E.R."

Nodding his thanks, he cast a glance Jim's way and said "Rampart's closer to your house, anyway; want me to drop you off at home before I go over?"

"No, that's okay. I'll just hang out with ya, in case you have to wait awhile; you know, keep you company."

"More like babysit me so I won't leave before I have my head examined." Pete commented in a deadpan voice.

Laughing, Jim retorted "Hey man, you said it, not me."

The scowl from Pete was enough to make Jim change the subject.

********

Hanging up the phone, Jillian closed her eyes, took a deep breath and held it while she counted to 10…then continued on to 15…20…25; while doing this, she was replaying special moments in her mind; moments that she and Pete had shared together since meeting. _At least Pete called this time to say he'd be late._ She could feel some of the tension seeping out of her.

The breathing technique was one that Jean had suggested Jillian try whenever she was stressed about Pete's job. Jean assured her that it had been working for her ever since Mary McDonald had told her to try it the first time Jim was hurt on the job.

Earlier in the day, Jillian had spent a couple of hours having coffee and making small talk with Jean. She had confided to Jean her many fears regarding Pete's job and her feelings toward the potential dangers that he was exposed to every time he went to work.

Assuring her that her feelings were felt universally among the wives of every police officer that ever walked the beat, Jean had stepped up to the plate as a true friend, just sitting and listening, offering numerous tissues, as Jillian cried and purged her feelings. Her tearful confession to Jean seemed to put her heart at ease, somewhat, and she finally felt like she was ready to sit down and have the same talk with Pete, after dinner.

********

Pulling into the emergency room entrance at Rampart, Jim and Pete could see that they were just about as busy as they were over at Central Receiving.

"Jim why don't you just let me run you over to your house since it's not far from here? From the looks of it, I may be a while."

"Nothing doing, you should've let me drive you over as it is, so I'm sure not going to let you be in a vehicle by yourself."

"Alright, alright mother hen, let's just get this over with. You wouldn't think it would be this busy at 5 o'clock in the afternoon!"

They walked in and found Dixie working the evening shift at the E.R. desk. "Hi Dixie."

"Hi Jim; Pete what happened to you?"

"Well you see Dix, we were on this call and Pete here…"

"Never mind about all of that; Dixie doesn't need ALL the details. Let's just say I should've zigged instead of zagged, and leave it at that."

"Well, whatever happened, you took a pretty good hit. We'll need to get Dr. Brackett to look at it; I don't think you have a fracture or concussion but I do think that you will need stitches." Looking more closely, "Let me see; yeah 5 or 6 of them, maybe more; and you're going to have one grand headache, I hope that you got the guy, to make all of this worth it."

"We got her." Jim assured her, earning him another dirty look from Pete, that didn't go unnoticed by Dixie.

"Her? You know I may need some more details…for my chart, you understand."

"Reed, what are you trying to do to me? Kill my reputation?"

"Your reputation? Don't tell me, Malloy, that you've forgotten that you joined the matrimony brigade, and because of that you no longer HAVE a reputation."

"Jim's right Pete, you're off the market. I should have snatched you up sooner, but that's my loss. So what happened?"

"Okay, you win. Wife and husband were having a fight and she threw a vase at him. It must have happened before, because he knew to duck. She caught me in the head and now here we are…are you happy? Woman's curiosity satisfied?"

"Okay Pete, you've been tortured long enough. Why don't I see about getting you taken care of so that the two of you can get out of here? We've been pretty busy, as you can see, but I think treatment room 3 is clear, so why don't you wait in there and I'll have Dr. Brackett in as soon as I can."

"Okay Dix, thanks."

The guys headed to treatment room 3 and were waiting for Dr. Brackett, when the door swung open and in walked two paramedics that were in the middle of their own conversation.

"Incredible Roy, I'm telling you, the stupidity of that guy, cleaning the fireplace with gasoline after trying to start a fire, is just incredible! How stupid can you…oh sorry, we thought the room was empty."

"That's okay Johnny, Pete here, is just waiting for some stitches."

"What happened?" Roy inquired.

Answering before his partner could jump in with the details, Pete said, "Well you see, it's like this, WE may all be happily married and living in wedded bliss, but not everybody is! We were on a domestic and I got caught in the crossfire."

"I heard that you had gotten married, Congratulations." And with a twinkle in his eye Johnny added, "Now that you and I both are married what are all the nurses here and over at Central going to do?"

"Become old maids, I guess." said Pete, thinking back to his days as the Strawberry Fox.

"Jim, is it just me, or is the air in here getting warmer with all the hot air these two are blowing around?"

"You know what Roy? I think that Pete and Johnny here just saw how happy we were and got jealous. That's what I think."

"Ok, ok we surrender; I do have to say that Jillian is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Well if it is confession time, I have to agree that April and our little boy, are the best things I could have hoped for in my life, too."

"Before this love fest gets out of hand, Johnny and I, and our wives, sure would love to meet Jillian."

"That would be great; I'm sure that she'd love to meet you all, too. She's always asking about the people that I work with, and she hasn't lived in Los Angeles for very long, so she's still building a circle of friends."

"She and my wife, Jean, have hit it off really well, but it would be good for both of them, for us all to get together. Pete, Jillian and we are having a picnic and family day at the park with Jimmy on Saturday. Are you guys working or can you come and bring the kids?"

"No, that's our day off and I'm sure that Leah would love to come."

"I'm sure that April will to, but are you sure that you're ready for us to bring wives and kids? It'll be a handful."

"Oh Jillian will love it; and she's good with kids. She does a lot of photography so she works with kids a lot. They never seem to bother her. Besides, it will give me something more exciting to talk about when I get home so that we don't have to spend the whole time talking about my head. Where is Dr. Brackett, anyway?"

"Hey Partner, we need to get back on the air. We didn't mean to interrupt, we just came in here originally to pick up some of our equipment."

"No interruption, I was running out of things to say trying to keep my partner here until he had his head examined."

"How about I have Leah give Jean a call and they can work out the details?"

"Sounds good Roy, we'll see you Saturday."

Johnny couldn't resist one last jab before he left, "Oh, by the way, Dixie told us what happened Pete, so you'd better sit still before your partner here has to bring your prisoner back with another vase."

Laughter filled the room from everyone but Pete. "Ha, ha, very funny; I'm waiting 5 more minutes and then I'm leaving."

"Who's leaving?" Dr. Brackett asked, as he entered the room.

"Careful Doc, keep an eye on him or you may have a runaway. See you guys. Come on, Junior, let's get back to the squad."

"Right Roy; see you Saturday."

After Roy and Johnny left Dr. Brackett turned his attention to Pete and asked "So Pete, what happened to you?" not expecting rolling eyes from Pete and laughter from Jim as the answer.

********

Bracing himself for Jillian's reaction, Pete opened the door to their apartment and called out "I'm home, Sunshine. Sorry I'm so late."

Jillian, coming into the room from the kitchen, was smiling as she said "Hi Honey, how was your…WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HEAD?" she demanded in a raised voice. Then, just as quickly, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and silently counted to ten, praying that would be far enough, before saying in a much calmer voice, "What I meant is, how was your day?" He could see several emotions playing out in her eyes.

Having seen this technique used by both Mary and Jean, Pete smiled slightly as he took Jillian into his arms and said "Sunshine, I love you, but subtleness isn't one of your strong points, these days."

"No?" she asked in a slight voice.

"No." he replied; and then asked, "How much time do we have before dinner?"

"About twenty minutes or so."

"Let's sit down and talk, Sunshine."

Trying not to lighten the moment, Jillian said "Okay, Babe; lay it on me. What happened?" as they sat down together on the couch.

"It was just an accident; but that's not what we need to talk about right now. We need to talk about you, me and my job."

He then continued "I know it can be hard for the wife of a policeman, to see her husband go off to work everyday, not knowing if she'll ever see him alive again. I'm not going to pretend to know what it's like for you, but I do know that you are having an especially hard time with it. I wish you didn't have to feel that way everyday, Sunshine, but you knew what my job was all about when we got married. You seemed okay with it, before; what's changed?"

Speaking in a very low voice, and looking into Pete's eyes, Jillian could barely hold the tears at bay as she struggled with "I honestly don't know, Pete. I've always worried about your safety…even after we had only first met and we were just friends. Lately it seems like I'm always worried about you…not that I didn't worry before, because I did…it's just that lately I keep having these awful dreams about you getting hurt and…and sometimes, even…worse." Tears were beginning to spill out of Jillian's eyes at that point.

Gathering her into his arms, and looking into her eyes, Pete said "Not too long ago, I struggled with the issue of talking to you about my job. You gave me some really good advice…you said that we don't always know why things happen; we just have to trust that they happen for a reason. I think that's advice that can be applied in this instance, as well."

"We aren't guaranteed a certain amount of time to live life. I could walk out of here tomorrow and never come back; you could drive to the market tomorrow, or run errands, and never come back." and then continuing, "What we do have, is right now; and right now, we have each other. I don't want to spend what time we do have together, walking on eggshells around each other. I want to enjoy the time we have together; I want to make the most of it, and I don't want to live under a shadow of what ifs."

By now, Jillian's tears were falling freely and Pete said "Sunshine, let me help you get through the struggles you're having; I love you and I don't want to lose you; ever."

"I love you too, Pete. I don't want this to drive a wedge between us. I just need to find a way to handle the worries; a way that's not going to put me on edge every time you walk out of that door for work. That's why I went to Jean's today." and then sniffling "I think I owe her a box of tissues, by the way."

They shared a slight chuckle together on that note, before Jillian continued "She said that at some point, every police wife goes through this, even her and Mary. And that at times, they still struggle with it. Jean's found a way to cope; they both have. I hope and pray that I am strong enough to cope, as well."

"Don't worry, Jillian, you are; and I'll be here to help in any way I can. Even if something happens to me, while I'm at work, always hold onto the good memories of all that we've shared together. As long as you have them, you have me…even if I'm not here anymore. But, while I am here, if you need to talk, we'll talk. If you just need me to listen, while you vent, I'll listen. Just, please, don't shut me out."

Wiping away her tears, Pete gave Jillian a tender kiss. Returning his kiss, Jillian gingerly touched the injured area near her husbands' temple and asked "So, are you going to tell me what happened, or do I have to ask Mac if I can read the report?"

Still hesitant of the reaction that he might garner from her, Pete carefully told Jillian about the domestic incident, leaving out the part about what started the fight to begin with. He was very adamant about making it clear to her that he was not the intended target of a vase upside the head, only the unfortunate recipient. After he finished telling the tale, he said "So, that's about all there was to it. What d'ya think?"

"I think you should've ducked." she smoothly delivered.

_And she didn't even have to count…yeah, we'll be okay, _Pete thought.

They continued to sit together in quiet silence for a few minutes until the phone rang and pulled them out of their thoughts.

"You'd better get it, it's probably your mom; I'll go set the table and check the roast." Jillian said as Pete reached over to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Pete, it's Mother; how are you, honey?" She asked in a clipped tone.

"Hi, Mom; I'm fine. You sound good."

"Yes, well, your Dad and I are doing fine. Did Jillian tell you that I called yesterday?"

"She did; she said that you and Dad want to come down for a visit in a couple of weeks."

"That's precisely what we want to do. We thought we arrive on the 1st of May and stay until at least the 8th; that's if you want us to stay that long, that is." Pete's mother prided herself on being a no-nonsense person and it shined through loud and clear, even over the phone.

"Mom, that's only a week. Of course we want you to stay as long as you want." _Oh, please…not more than a week! _

"Well, we just need to work out a few details. Now the last time we were down was for the wedding, of course, so things were rushed and we stayed with your friends. But I wouldn't feel comfortable staying with them for a week, so do you know what we should do for accommodations while we're there?"

"Uhm, actually, Mom, Jillian's parents are coming out at the same time so we thought we'd just get a couple of hotel rooms for you and them; that way, when the four of you aren't over here, you'll be able to visit with each other in the evenings. They're really looking forward to seeing you and Dad, again." _This will either fly or go down like a lead balloon._

Pete's Mothers' voice took on a more lively tone "Oh, Jillian's parents will be there, too?"

"Uhm, yeah. That's not a problem, is it?"

"Oh goodness no; I enjoyed visiting with Angelina, immensely. We talk on the phone a couple of times a month, the way it is."

"You do?" Pete asked incredulously.

"Oh yes. We have a lot in common, you know. I'll give her a call and let her know when we're coming so that they can be there at the same time. You and Jillian get the reservations made for us. Remember, we'll be there on the 1st and we're leaving on the 8th."

"Right, the 1st through the 8th."

"Now, let's get on to other matters, shall we? When are you and Jillian going to make your father and me grandparents? We're not getting any younger, you know."

"Yes, Mother, I know. We just aren't ready to start a family yet…we're still newlyweds."

"Hmph! Back in the day, people didn't choose when they were ready to start a family; they just got married and started one."

"So you've told me, Mom" _Every time we've talked on the phone since Jillian and I got married._

"What does Jillian's Mother say about her not being pregnant, yet?"

Jillian had come back into the room and had her ear up next to the phone so she could hear what Claire was saying to Pete. She could tell from Pete's end of the conversation that his mom was grilling him on the subject of babies. She couldn't help but laugh at Pete's exasperated expression as he rolled his eyes and mouthed the word 'help' to Jillian.

Promptly taking the hint, Jillian moved back to the kitchen doorway and hollered, loud enough for Claire to hear, "Pete, honey? Dinner's on the table. Come and eat before it gets cold." She then moved back into the room, and stood next to him.

Wanting to end the conversation as quickly as possible, Pete rushed through "Mom, I gotta go; Jillian has dinner on the table. We'll take care of the reservations. Tell Dad, 'hello' for me. Oh, and Jillian sends her love. Gotta go, now. Bye, love you."

"Oh, well, okay then. Tell Jillian that I'll call her mother. Bye, now."

Letting out a huge sigh, Pete hung up the phone and turned toward Jillian, gave her a quick kiss and said "Thanks, Sunshine; you're a real life saver. I owe you for that one."

Taking his hand in hers and leading him to the kitchen, "Rest assured that I intend to collect…tonight," causing her husband to blush just a bit.

Over dinner, Pete told Jillian about the plans for the picnic on Saturday, which was just a few days away. She was thrilled at the prospect of meeting a couple more of Pete's friends as well as their families.

"I'll need to call Jean so we can collaborate on what everyone is bringing on Saturday."

"I'd hold off until tomorrow, though; Roy's wife, Leah, is going to give her a call to get the plans in action, so she'll know more if you wait until then."

"Oh, okay. I'd better stop by the drugstore tomorrow. Do you need anything?"

"No, I don't think so. What is it that you have to get?"

"Film…for Saturday. If there's going to be kids there, I have to take pictures!"

"Maybe I should have nicknamed you 'My Little Shutterbug' instead of 'Sunshine,'" Pete joked.

"Ha, ha…you are just SO clever!" Jillian countered as she cleared the dishes away.

"Not clever…just madly in love with my beautiful wife," Pete stated, pulling her into his lap and giving her a big bear hug, causing both of them to laugh at his crazy antics.

Sobering up just a bit, Jillian gazed adoringly at her husband "Do you have any idea just how much I love you, Pete?"

"Mmmm? I think I have a fair idea…but it never hurts to remind me from time to time."

Gently touching the bandage on his temple, Jillian was lost in a momentary thought as Pete braced himself for what might come next. He'd figured that she wasn't completely passed overlooking his injury, so he was prepared for much more worse than what actually came when Jillian spoke.

"Does it hurt much?"

"No, not so much. I've got a little bit of a headache, but it's nothing that a couple of aspirin won't take care of."

"Let me go get you a couple and then you can relax a little bit while I clean up the kitchen and then call Daddy and Momma about their visit."

"Sounds, good Sunshine, but Mom did say that she'd call your mom to work out details. By the way, did you know that they talk on the phone a couple of times a month?"

"Yep, I already knew that. I'd be willing to bet that I know what every past, present, and future conversation between the two of them revolves around. Babies, right?"

"Wouldn't surprise me at all. Mom was grilling me when you rescued me."

Chuckling, "Yeah, I know…I was listening, remember?"

Jillian gave Pete a glass of water and two pills then sat down and picked up the phone, dialing her parents' house. Her mom answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi Momma, it's Jillian."

"Oh Sweetie, I just got off of the phone with Claire. I just can't wait to see all of you again. We'll be there on the 1st just like Claire and Stuart. It will be so much fun. Now, she said that we'll be in a hotel. Is that right?"

"Yes, Momma, we don't have…"

"Oh goodness, I wouldn't want to stay with you newlyweds, even if you did have room for us. I don't think that you and Pete would be comfortable having your parents there…after all, you are newlyweds."

Pete was sitting close by and could hear parts of the conversation. He was laughing at Jillian's' expression when she took the receiver away from her ear, rolled her eyes and said to him in a low voice "I swear, 'The Mothers' are in cahoots together! We're in trouble!"

"Yes, Momma, I'm still here….no, Momma, I wasn't ignoring you…I was, uh…Uhm…I was just clearing my throat. Anyway, Momma, I just wanted to check in and let you know that we'll have the reservations all made, and I'll call you the week before to give you the directions to the hotel. I have to go now, Momma…give everyone my love. Pete sends his love…Tell Daddy 'hi' for me….I love you guys, too. Bye."

Hanging up the receiver and looking over at Pete and the amused smile on his face "There's a reason God put three thousand miles between Maine and California…and now that we know that they're in cahoots, we know why he put nearly twelve hundred miles between Seattle and L.A.! We won't stand a chance with both of 'em here at the same time."

"C'mon, let's take a walk down to the ice cream stand. We can plot our defensive strategy over a nice frozen treat."

"Mmm, that'd be nice, but shouldn't you rest a bit? You know, to give the aspirin time to work."

"Nah, I'm fine. Headache's practically gone, now. Besides, I want to have an ice cream cone with my best girl."

"I'd better be your ONLY girl, Peter Joseph Malloy!"

"Ouch…you pulled out the whole name; that can only mean trouble."

"Sweetheart, our parents are converging on us, for an entire week, in just two short weeks…THAT'S trouble."

"You've got a point there. Now, let's go get our ice cream."

Hand in hand they left the apartment and headed down the street to the ice cream parlor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next few days passed by in a flurry of routine activities revolving around work and everyday life for both Pete and Jillian.

The streets had been relatively quiet and Jim and Pete hadn't had to work late for past few days. Both men had enjoyed the rare luxury of actually getting off of work on time and getting home to their wives.

Jillian had spent some time finalizing plans and making hotel reservations for the parents' upcoming visit. She had also planned out a list of activities to do and sites to see, within a fifty-mile radius. Most were places that Pete had taken her to see in the last six months so she knew that with his directions, she and their folks should be able to find their way around, without a problem, if Pete weren't able to go along. As much as she was dreading the visit, she was also looking forward to it, too.

Jean had called Jillian about the picnic plans for Saturday, the next day. It was decided that Jean and April would tag team and each make fried chicken; Jillian was to make potato salad, deviled eggs, and baked beans; and Leah was taking care of lemonade and vegetables for all, as well as sandwiches and chips for the four youngsters.

It hadn't escaped Pete's notice that during the past couple of days, Jillian seemed a little more relaxed than what she had been as of late, and for that he was thankful. He attributed that to her keeping busy with the upcoming plans regarding the picnic and the parents' visit.

Although she still seemed to tire easily, Pete could see that she was excited about the prospect of meeting new friends. That had been the topic of conversation at dinner the past few nights. It was during these dinners that he'd also noticed that she didn't seem to have much of an appetite. That did have him worried, but he tried not to dwell on it much since she had promised to get a check-up if she weren't feeling better by the time their parents left.

********

_Saturday morning…_

Jillian stretched as she rolled over to face her husband and watch him as he slept. With her eyes, she traced the features of his face and was just about to lean in for a kiss, when all of the sudden, it dawned on her that it was Saturday.

Thinking about all that she had to get ready for the picnic, she jumped out of the bed a little too enthusiastically. When Pete started to grumble something, she froze for just a second, telling Scrappy; whom she fully awoke from a peaceful sleep "Shh, be still and go back to sleep, don't wake up Pete." To her relief, Pete just rolled over and started breathing heavily again and Scrappy curled up next to him; within seconds, both were settling back into their dreams.

_I have so much to do, _Jillian thought to herself, _Where do I begin? _She looked at the clock and it was seven a.m. _Okay, that will give me a while to get the food fixed and my camera bag packed, while Pete catches up on some extra sleep_.

Making a mental list of things that needed to be done, she decided to boil the water for the deviled eggs, first and then put the baked beans on to cook, before packing her camera bag and setting out her and Pete's clothes for the day. Figuring that by the time she accomplished all of that, she should be just about ready to pack up the food, wake Pete and head off to the park.

She was very excited about meeting the other wives and making new friends. _I wonder if firemen's wives go through the same kind of emotions that police wives do, _Jillian thought to herself as she put rolls of film in her case. Lost in her thoughts, she jumped when she felt someone behind her.

"Pete! I thought you were still asleep; I had no idea that you were behind me."

"Yeah, I could tell" replied Pete as he put his arms around her waist and drew her in close, as he turned her around to face him. "Good morning Sunshine." He kissed her gently on the lips, but as he drew back he could still see that she was deep in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts."

"What?"

"Penny for your thoughts; you are really thinking hard about something this morning. What's up?"

Jillian had still been thinking about the wives and the questions that she would love to ask them. Like, about how they deal with the jobs that their husbands have. She was hoping to gain some insight on how to deal with the fact that she still worries so much about Pete when he goes to work. _I can't let Pete know that this still bothers me._

"Oh I was just thinking about everything that I have to get done before we leave; I have to finish packing my case and preparing the eggs…and you have to go get ready. I already laid your clothes out."

"Mmm, something smells good too. What are you cooking? Is it breakfast?"

"Oh! Pete, no, that's the baked beans. I was so busy that I didn't even think about fixing breakfast. I'm sorry; let me fix you something."

"Nothing doing; I'll tell you what; why don't we leave just a little early and we will stop by the coffee shop around the corner and pick up something to eat on the way to the park? Are you hungry?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't really feel hungry at all. My stomach is feeling just a little queasy; I think I'm nervous about meeting everybody."

"You have no reason to be nervous. You'll like April and Leah and they're going to love you."

"Is that a promise Officer Malloy?"

"Yes it is Mrs. Malloy; on my word as sworn officer" Pete assured her as he wrapped his arms a little tighter around her.

"Well then, you need to go and get showered and dressed and let me finish what I'm doing or we're going to be late and that wouldn't be a very good first impression."

"Yes Ma'am I'm going, I'm going." Pete reached down and scooped up Scrappy who had wandered in the kitchen trying to convince someone to go back to bed with him. "Come on Scrappy, you better come with me; you get under foot and you might get stepped on."

An hour later and they were in the car, picnic basket packed, camera ready, and heading to the park to meet up with Jim and Jean and the rest of the families.

"Ok, now tell me again, Leah is married to Roy and April is married to Johnny; who has twins?"

"Jillian would you just relax, you're going to be fine. Roy and Leah have the twins, Gage and Gracie. April and Johnny have one little boy named Drew. They are all almost 3 years old so they will have a good time with Jimmy. Now relax."

Jillian sat silently for the rest of the twenty-minute drive to the park. Pete watched her off and on as he drove and with concern he studied her. _Jillian, I wish I could get into the pretty little head of yours and figure out what is going on with you. I hope you relax and eat something at this picnic; you've barely eaten enough to keep a bird alive the last few days. I bet you have been worried again and just don't want to tell me. You have probably worked yourself…_

"Penny for your thoughts."

"What?"

"Isn't that what you offered me this morning?"

"Oh, my dear Sunshine, but my thoughts are worth so much more than just a penny."

"And tell me, just why are your thoughts worth so much more than mine?"

"Because they are all about you." Pete said as he reached for her hand which made Jillian feel secure and brought a warm smile to her face which quickly faded when Pete said "We're here."

Everyone else had already arrived and had picked out the two tables that were under the trees and just close enough to the small lake to enjoy the scenery but far enough away that trouble could be adverted quickly before any of the little ones could get too close.

Pete and Jillian got out of the car and walked to the back, getting the basket out of the trunk along with Jillian's camera bag. Pete grabbed her hand and smiled when she took a deep breath and said, "OK...here goes nothing."

"Hey Pete, Jillian, you made it. We thought we were going to have to send out a search party for you two." Jim called out to them as everyone made their way over.

Jillian began to explain that she got side tracked trying not to forget anything and over boiled the first batch of eggs and had to start again from scratch. "Well you see what happened was…"

"What happened was that my lovely wife here had everything ready to go and I overslept, making us late; but we finally made it." Pete intervened and then smiled and looked over at Jillian who gave him a look that said 'thank you.'

"That's alright" Roy said, "we just got here a few minutes ago ourselves; you must be Jillian. This is my wife Leah, and these two are our kids, Gage and Gracie."

"Do you like bugs? Mommy likes bugs but said that most girls don't like bugs."

Leah jumped in, "Gage, hush; nobody wants to talk about bugs at a picnic. Sorry about that, Jillian. It's very nice to meet you. Gracie here is our shy one, but as you see, I think Gage takes a little too much after his Uncle Johnny Gage."

"I heard that." Johnny called out as he and April walked up.

"Oh that's alright; and by the way Gage, I do like bugs. I grew up around lots of woods with lots of brothers who liked to chase me with bugs and then they would get in trouble; so just don't chase your sister, okay?" This caused a huge smile and a giggle from Gage who took and instant liking to Jillian.

"Jillian, as you probably guessed I am John Gage, but my friends call me Johnny, and this is my wife April."

April reached out to shake hands while holding their little boy. "It is nice to meet you Jillian. This is our little boy Drew. He and Gage are two peas in a pod. You'd think that by the way they act, that he was the twin instead of Gracie." Drew was wiggling as much as he could to get down and catch up with Gage who was digging a hole under the tree looking for worms with Jimmy. "Alright, go, but stay out of trouble."

The guys had already gathered at one table and were talking while the ladies sat down at the table closest to the tree so that everyone could help keep an eye on all the kids.

"One, two, three…I only see three; where is Jimmy?" Jean said as started to get up.

"He's ok. He's on the other side. Jimmy, come on this side so Aunt Jillian can see you. No, this side of the tree. Thank you."

Jean smiled, "Did you all see that? All she has to do is ask and he listens to her. I would have had to have gotten up and walked over there and picked him up and put him on that side of the tree."

"You do seem to have a way with kids. You said that you had brothers, are you from a big family?" Leah wanted to know.

"Yes; I grew up in Maine, and with all the nieces and nephews that came along I've been around lots of kids. Leah, are you from a big family?"

"No; Roy and the kids are the only family that I have other than friends that are family. I grew up in the system." She continued when she saw the questioning look on Jillian's face. "The system is the Children's Welfare System. I was moved to several foster families, some good and some not so good, until I was able to graduate from high school at 17. My grades were good and I got into college and one thing led to another until…here I am; the married mother of two."

Jean added "Leah, here, works over at Rampart so she gets to see the guys in and out of there quite a bit. She keeps an eye on them for us, then reports in."

They all laughed and Jillian asked "Who keeps the kids while you work?"

"I do" April replied. "I used to work with Leah in the lab, but when the kids got here, she wanted to keep working and I didn't so I keep the kids until she or Roy can come and pick them up. We live on a ranch outside of town in the canyon area so there is lots of room for them to play, with plenty of fresh air and all the dogs, cats and chickens they want to chase. We have horses, too. You and Pete ought to come up and go riding with us one weekend."

"You know I have never seen Pete on a horse, or even asked him about riding horses, so I don't know if he rides or not. Jean do you know if Jim and Pete have ever ridden horses?"

"Are you kidding; those two, on horses? They won't even let them apply for motorcycle division; they would break their necks!"

Laughter erupted from the table causing the guys to look over and instinctively they knew that they were probably part of the joke.

"So Gentlemen, should we go over and see what all the laughing is about?"

"Are you kidding Johnny; if I know my wife and yours they are laughing about us, why walk into the middle of that?"

"Roy's right, we don't want to go looking for trouble; we get enough of that at work, don't we partner?" Jim said as he looked over at Pete, who was lost in his own little world.

"Hey Partner, penny for your thoughts."

"What? What did you say?"

"I said Penny for your thoughts."

Pete laughed, causing Jim to ask, "Now why is that so funny?"

"Oh it just seems like I've heard that a couple times today already."

"No kidding Pete, you look like something is bothering you." Johnny questioned.

"You know guys, I know you don't want to talk shop on our days off, but do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure" Roy answered, with both he and Johnny going into instant paramedic mind set.

"Can worrying about something or stress cause stomach problems or make a person not want to eat?"

"Yeah, It can." Johnny answered, "And if left untreated, it can lead to other problems."

"Like what?" Pete asked, now showing more concern in his voice.

"Well, anything from spastic colon to migraine headaches or even stomach ulcers. Why do you ask?" Roy wanted to know.

"It's Jillian isn't it?" Jim inquired. "She talked to Jean the other day and cried her eyes out from what Jean told me. Are you worried about her Pete?"

"Yeah, Jim. She hardly eats anything; she seems to be nervous and has a queasy stomach, all the time. I think my job is really getting to her and she just doesn't know how to deal with it yet."

"It's hardest on the wives." Roy said, "We are there, in the situation. We know our training, we work off adrenaline and we are focused on the person we are helping. We tend to forget that the wives are back home with no clue about what's going on, until we walk back through the door and they know that we are safe…at least for a few more hours. I don't' see how they do it."

"April says that the kids keep her going, because with all three of them there, she doesn't have time to dwell on it."

"Jean does really well dealing with everything, but I know when it is getting to her because she will take a day and go to her sisters. I know they talk about it and the change of scenery really does her good."

"Jillian is new at this kind of environment, and she hasn't found her outlet yet. I'm just afraid that it's going to make her really sick before she learns a way to deal with it."

Meanwhile, over at the girls picnic table…

"I'm glad that you all decided to have this picnic, I have wanted to meet more people here in L.A. and I am trying to build up my business but it is still a little slow going."

"What kind of business are you in." Leah asked.

"Jillian here is the best photographer that you would ever want to come across. She is great at taking pictures of kids. You know the picture of Jimmy, on the mantle at the house? Jillian took it."

"Really? Wow and I haven't had one taken of Drew in a while and with the other baby coming along I am going to want to take some of them together."

"The other baby? April, are you expecting?" Jillian was excited at her news.

"Yes, but not for about another 7 months. We just found out."

"What? Why haven't you told me?" Leah wanted to know.

"Congratulations!" Jean chimed in.

"We wanted it to be a surprise that we could share with you today."

"What are you going to name this one?" Leah asked.

"We don't know for sure, just something that goes well with Christopher Drew's name."

"How did you come up with his name?" Jillian wanted to know.

"Well, he is named after two very special people in Johnny's life. One was Roy's son Chris, who died as the result of a car wreck, and the other was his dear friend Drew, who was a police officer that was killed in the line of duty. He was at a traffic stop and was hit by a car."

All three ladies looked at Jillian as they heard the sounds of her crying. "Jillian, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Are you alright."

"I'm fine" they heard through the sniffles.

Jean put her arm around Jillian and saying, "You don't look fine; what's going on?"

Jillian began to pour her heart out to the other three ladies and shared with them all the fears that she had about Pete and his job. She told them that she didn't know what to do or how to deal with it and that lately it had gotten worse and worse to the point that she was having trouble eating and sleeping. They listened until she was finished.

"Jillian" Leah spoke softly as she reached out to take her hand. "It is not easy and don't ever let anyone tell you that it is. The fear that we face in our husbands' jobs, is the price that we must pay because we love them. We love them so much that we are afraid of losing them and we love them too much to ask them to stop doing what they love to do, because what they do is a part of them, and helps make up the person that we fell in love with. Without their jobs they would be different men and not the men we know and worry over so."

"Jillian, Johnny reminds me over and over 'don't bring on trouble that is not there.' You are worrying about something that may happen or can happen, and you are worrying away those hours that you could use focusing on what you and Pete have together."

"And besides what does Mary McDonald tell all the police wives? In this job no news is good news. It is when the phone rings or there is a knock on the door that you should start worrying." Jean reminded her.

Drying her tears, Jillian said "Thank you all for being so helpful to me. I don't know why I am being such a big baby about this. I usually handle things really well. I have no idea why this is getting the better of me. I am usually more in control…"

And with her voice drifting off, the ladies were surprised to see what Jillian was seeing off in the distance. Gracie, who was so quiet, had wondered off following the ducks and was leaning over the railing of the footbridge that went out onto a pier over the lake.

Leah screamed "Gracie!" startling the little girl and causing her to lose her footing. She tumbled into the murky water.

Jillian was already running toward the lake while Jean ran to the other side of the park where they guys had drifted to watch a pick up football game. When they heard Jean yelling at them to come quickly, and while she was explaining what the situation was, Jillian had already dived, head first, into the water.

_Where is she? _Jillian thought to herself as she dove under the water. _I can't see a thing. This water is so muddy. Oh God please let me find her. _

She came up for air and made another dive under the water. This area was about 8 feet deep and was filled with wild grasses, making it impossible to see. The dirt and mud was stinging her eyes as she tried.

Coming up for more air and hearing voices above her, Jillian knew that the guys were getting closer.

_There! There she is. _"I've got her!" she yelled as loud as she could.

Jillian had come up for air and was not able to see clearly just where she had come up. It was under the pier, and that's where she saw Gracie; she was hanging on with all of her might, to one of the boards that braced up the pier. Jillian could see that she was scared; too scared to even cry.

"Pete can you all hear me?"

"Yes Jillian; we're coming in to help you."

"No wait! There's not enough room under here; it's very tight and Gracie would have to go back under the water to get out. She's too scared to try that."

Pete, Johnny, Roy and Jim decided that the best way to get Gracie out would be to go on top of the pier and try to remove a couple of boards over her and Jillian and then they could lift her out from above. "I have a crow bar in my truck and an emergency medical bag." Johnny said, "I'll be right back."

While they were waiting, Pete explained to Jillian what they were going to do, while Roy and Jim looked for the best place to remove the boards.

April and Jean had moved the other children back a safe distance, while Leah waited anxiously at the water's edge, for them to get Gracie out.

Jillian could hear the banging of the crowbar above them. It was loud and it echoed around them, scaring Gracie, who began to cry because of the noise and also out of fear.

Trying to calm the scared child, Jillian crooned "Shhh Gracie, it is going to be ok. Your Daddy and Uncle Johnny are going to make a hole in the boards so they can reach you and get you out. Your Mommy is waiting, too, so everything is going to be ok; just keep your arms around my neck and I'll hold you until Daddy can get you."

Daylight broke through the top of the pier and after their eyes had a second to adjust to the light, they could see the guys above them. Jillian managed to hoist Gracie up to the waiting hands of her father.

"Thank you Jillian, are you ok?"

"Yes Roy, I think I'm fine, I'll swim back out under the pier." She took a breath and dove back under the water, feeling her way out from under the pier. When she came to the top, Pete was there waiting for her.

"Pete I have some blankets in the car I'll get them."

"Thanks Jim. Sunshine, are you sure that you're ok?"

"I think I am. I just swallowed some water, and it's colder than you think; I can't stop shivering."

"Here maybe this will help." Jim handed a blanket to Roy and then placed one around Jillian's shoulders while she sat next to Pete on the ground. She was exhausted.

"Did I hear you say that you swallowed some water? Gracie is fine so better let me check you out."

"Johnny I'm fine. I'm just a little cold that's all." Jillian answered through shivering teeth.

"Pete will you tell your wife here to let me look at her; and young lady that shivering is not from the cold it is the adrenaline rush you experienced. You are coming down off of it and I want to make sure that with that, and the water that you swallowed, that you are not showing any signs of going into shock."

"Jillian, Johnny's right. Just let him check you over and then we'll know for sure that you are alright."

"Good grief, it doesn't look like I am going to win this argument, does it?"

"With two Paramedics, two Police Officers, and three mother hens circling you, I don't think so, Sunshine." Pete smiled at her, warming her up inside and calming her.

Johnny checked her blood pressure and listened to her heart and lungs. He then checked her reflexes and asked her a dozen, or so, questions before saying, "Jillian, looks like everything is ok. Your lungs sound clear, but if you develop a cough or start running a fever, go to the Emergency room because you don't want pneumonia to set in."

"Or who knows what kind of bacteria may be growing in that water." Leah knelt down beside Jillian on the ground and smiled, "I work in a lab remember?…Jillian, I don't know how I can ever thank you. You reacted so quickly and I was frozen in my shoes. I don't know how long Gracie could have held on until we could have been able to find her. When I think of what could have happened I just…" Leah started to cry.

"Hey, Leah, I'm just glad that I was here…and that my Dad threw me in a pond when I was six to teach me how to swim!" Reaching out and touching Leah's arm, she continued "What was it April told me? Oh yeah, don't bring on trouble that is not there. A lot of things could have happened but they didn't. And you know something else? I'm starving! When are we going to eat?"

Everyone laughed, grateful that the tense situation was over, as they began to make their way back to the picnic area.

"Roy, there are some dry clothes in the car for Gracie and I have a bag in the back with a change of clothes. Will you go and get them for Jillian, so she can change and won't have to air dry?"

"Thank you Leah, I would appreciate that."

Gracie reached out for Jillian to take her as they walked back to the picnic tables and Leah commented "I think that we all are on the verge of a great friendship."

Jillian was able to change clothes and rinse the mud out of her hair. Pete had offered to take her home and everyone there would have understood completely, but she didn't want the day to end just yet.

They spent the rest of the day talking and laughing and Jillian shot three or four rolls of film of the kids playing. She also took family pictures for everyone.

"Hey Jillian, let me see that camera, I am somewhat of a photography buff myself. Let me take some shots of you and Pete so we will have a complete record of the day."

"Oh Johnny, I must still look a mess; I don't mind you taking pictures, but can't you find a better subject?"

"Come on Sunshine. I think you look beautiful." and with Jillian gazing into Pete's eyes as he looked down and smiled at her, she forgot all about Johnny with the camera, that special moment was caught on film.

It was late in the evening when they decided to say their goodbyes and pack up to leave. The kids were all getting tired and were in need of naps.

Once inside the car, Pete took Jillian's hand. It was their first moment to talk in private since they had arrived.

"Jillian, I am very proud of you and what you did today."

"Anyone else would have done the same thing."

"Not necessarily. Let me ask you a question. Did you think about it before you dove into that water? Did you think about the danger that was there, in doing that, or did you think about what could have happened to you?"

"No, I just knew that Gracie was in the water and that I had to get her out."

"That's right…and that is what I do Jillian; it's just that I have the opportunity to do it more often. My job is to be the one that is there when something happens. I have trained for that, and just like what you did today, for Leah, Roy and Gracie, that is what I do. You don't think about the danger, you just know that you have to do what you have to do. Does that make sense?"

"More than you will ever know; but Pete, I am not going to promise you that I'll stop worrying about you completely when you are working, but I think I do have a better understanding."

"Sunshine, I would be upset if you stopped being concerned about me, because worrying about me means that you love me." And with a tender kiss he whispered in her ear, "Let's go home."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two weeks later on May 1st, Pete and Jillian both awoke before the alarm went off. It was only seven a.m. and neither one could sleep any longer; it was the dawn of 'parents day'.

Rolling over and snuggling up to her husband, "Are you nervous, Pete?"

"Why should I be nervous? I've had the advantage of spending some time with your parents…I'd think that you'd be the one that's nervous."

"Me?" looking at him skeptically; and then giving in "You're right…I'm a nervous wreck and my stomach is telling me all about it, right now."

"Is your stomach still bothering you?"

"Not as much as it was a few weeks ago. It just comes and goes. It's never upset enough for me to get sick, or anything like that; it's just a nagging, yucky feeling most of the time. I imagine it's a lot what an ulcer would probably feel like."

"Yucky?"

"Yeah, you know…like gross; blah…just yucky."

Studying her a little harder, Pete was thinking _She doesn't really look sick…but then, do you actually look sick when you have an ulcer?_

Seeing how he was staring at her, Jillian said "Pete, I'm fine…quit worrying, will ya?"

"Maybe you should try to get in to the doctor this week. What if you do have an ulcer or something like that? You really should get yourself checked out."

"I already made an appointment for next week…after the folks leave. I told the nurse that I think it's just a nervous stomach or possibly an ulcer and she even checked with the doctor to see if I should come in sooner, but he said that next Monday would be soon enough."

"Just the same, I don't want you overdoing it this week with the folks here. Try not to let them get to you while I'm at work…use your breathing technique…it'll probably work on parents and in-laws, too" he chuckled.

Sharing the laugh with Pete, "I'm sure it will…and I'm sure I'll probably have to try it once or twice…or a hundred times!"

Scrappy chose that moment to jump up on the bed demanding attention. Jillian rolled over and scooped the feline up and placed him between her and Pete so they could both pet him at the same time while they continued to enjoy a few quiet morning moments together.

"I'm glad you're off today. Your mom said they'd be rolling in around three o'clock or so, and Momma and Daddy said they'd be here around three-thirty."

"It worked out well that I have today and tomorrow off. We'll do some grocery shopping today and plan out a couple of meals for dinners this week. Mom asked me if you were a good cook."

"And you said?"

Leaning over the cat and giving her a kiss, "I told her that you are an exquisite cook."

"Good answer, Dear." earning him a smile of appreciation from Jillian. "Now, we need to get up and get around so that we can get errands done. I think I'll make beef stew and cornbread for dinner. Do your parents like that?"

"I'm sure they'll eat whatever we fix for them." Pete assured her.

The day passed quickly as the two ran errands and went grocery shopping. Precious little time was left for relaxing, but they did manage to steal a few quiet moments together while Pete helped to peel and cut up the vegetables for the stew. Once they had that thrown together and cooking, they had exactly one hour to sit down and relax together before the visitors made it to their front door at three-fifteen.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK…_

"Is it just me, or does that 'knock' have an ominous tone to it?"

"Flip to see who answers it?" Pete offered, hopefully.

"Nothin' doin'…we're in this together" Jillian responded as she grabbed Pete's hand and pulled him up off of the couch with her.

Putting his arm around her, together they walked to the door and opened it…there stood both sets of parents, smiles a mile wide and all saying "hello, hi, how are you, it's good to see you," all at once, as Claire and Angelina moved forward and offered hugs. Stuart and Abe stood back, smiling at the group, waiting their turn for handshakes and hugs.

Jillian was the first to speak "I can't believe you guys arrived at the same time! This is great!"

Claire spoke up "We were running just a little late and it seems that Angelina and Abe were running a little early. As it was, we both pulled into the parking lot at the hotel at the same time!"

"So, you guys are all checked in, then?" Pete asked, ushering the women inside and then taking a moment to shake hands with Abe and give his dad a handshake and hug, as well. Both dads then turned to Jillian and hugged her.

Answering for the group, Stuart said "Yes, Son; we're all checked in, and moved in, for the week. We even had time to unpack while the ladies, here, freshened up a bit for the trip over here. We all came in one car since we figure we'll head back at the same time."

The group quickly settled in the living room as the parents began to recap the highlights of their drives to Los Angeles.

Jillian's parents had taken the leisurely approach and had stopped in various places, including the Grand Canyon, to sight see.

Pete's parents, having driven down the coast line before, still decided to take an extra day or two and travel at a more relaxed pace, as well.

"Chickadee, something sure smells good, coming from that kitchen."

"That it does" echoed Stuart.

"Thanks, Daddy; thanks, Stuart"

"Stu"

"Yep, you guessed it; beef stew." Jillian said, mistakenly thinking that Stuart was referring to dinner.

"No, I mean you can just call me 'Stu', or 'Dad'…whichever you feel comfortable with" he replied, with a chuckle. Only Claire calls me 'Stuart' and that's usually when she wants me to do something or I don't do something that she wanted me to do."

With her face turning beet red, Jillian said "Oh, okay…Stu" causing Pete to cover his mouth and feign a cough to cover up an amused laugh when he saw the look on Jillian's face.

"Why don't you all sit down and catch up a little bit while dinner is finishing up? Pete, honey, would you mind seeing if anyone wants anything to drink before dinner? I'm going to go put the cornbread in the oven; it should be done in about twenty minutes or so."

"Okay, Sunshine." and then turning to the group "We'll be sitting down to eat in about twenty minutes or so, can I get anyone anything to drink, in the meantime?"

Jillian headed out to the kitchen to tend to the cornbread and stew, all the while smiling to herself and praying that the week would go smoothly. So far it seemed to be off to a good start.

A chorus of 'no thank you' followed from the four, and then they quickly fell into conversation with each other. Both Jillian and Pete were thankful that their parents felt so comfortable around each other.

"So, Son, how's married life treating you?" Stuart asked, slapping Pete on the back.

Smiling broadly, "It's great, Dad. Really great!"

"Well, you've got sweet little lady there. Make sure you always keep her happy and you'll always be happy…after all, you know what they say…happy wife, happy life."

"Thanks, Dad; I'll keep that in mind."

Jumping in to the conversation, "Well, I have to say, my little girl looks pretty happy, Pete. You must be doing right by her."

Not one to be left out, Claire echoed "I'd say that they both look happy."

"And that's the way it should be," agreed Angelina.

"I'm just going to pop into the kitchen and see if Jillian needs any help; you four just keep visiting and I'll be right back."

Entering the kitchen and walking over to stand by Jillian, at the counter, Pete had a huge smile on his face as he watched his wife pour cornbread batter into a cast iron skillet and put it in the oven.

"What ARE you smiling at?" Jillian asked.

"The folks; they are in there visiting like they've known each other for years. I think you had a great idea when you suggested that they all come out together. This is going to be good visit."

"Pete, don't mark it as a success yet…they've only been here for…" checking her watch, "less than twenty minutes. We still have six full days plus change…or if you prefer one hundred and forty-four hours, plus change."

Laughing as he put his arms around her, "That's my Sunshine…always looking at the bright side of things."

"You're a nut, you know that?" giving him a quick kiss. "Now, you get in there and entertain while the cornbread cooks and I set the table."

The dinner table was a little crowded, but very lively as the six of them sat around enjoying the food and each other's company, while catching up on all of the news regarding relatives. After everyone had enjoyed their meal, the group made their way to the living room for coffee and cherry pie.

As the late afternoon turned in to early evening, the parents decided that it was time to head back to the hotel for the night. They were all a little jet lagged and were looking forward to turning in early.

Plans were quickly made to meet for an early breakfast the next day, at the hotel restaurant, and then they would head out for a visit to the zoo. Jillian said that she would pack some sandwiches, vegetables and chips for a picnic lunch on the zoo's picnic grounds. They figured that by the time they returned to the apartment, it would be close to dinnertime so they would just order in pizza to top off the evening.

Jillian and Pete walked out to the car with their folks and after waving them off, they stood together, arms around each other and watched their parents pull out onto the street.

Turning toward each other, and sharing brief, yet satisfying kiss, Pete said "I'm beat…let's head upstairs and turn in early. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

As if needing to punctuate her fatigue, Jillian let out a huge yawn, which in turn made Pete yawn, "Sounds good to me, Honey."

*******

The next day, after breakfast, the three couples spent a leisurely day strolling through the zoo and stopping at every exhibit.

Jillian had brought her camera with her and took several shots of her and Pete's folks, both together and separately. She had Pete pose with his parents for several pictures, as well as a few with her parents. Pete, not taking no for an answer, talked Jillian into a quick photography lesson so that they could have some shots of her and their parents, as well.

They topped off the afternoon with a quick picnic lunch and then Jillian and Pete headed back to the apartment, while their folks went back to the hotel. They had said that they wanted to relax a little bit, by the pool before heading back over to have pizza with Pete and Jillian.

"I could use a little nap, myself. Our folks sure do have a lot of energy!" Jillian commented, on the way back to the apartment.

"You aren't kidding. The Mothers are a hoot! I still can't believe that your mom was mimicking that gorilla! I don't think the gorilla knew what to think!"

"And your mom! What about her and the way that she kept trying to get the zookeepers to let her hold every little animal that we came across? I never would've pictured that from her in a million years!"

"You? I lived with her for eighteen years and I have never seen her carry on like that! I guess that going to the zoo really does bring out the kid in everyone, huh?"

"You know, the dads weren't much better…making elephant noises at the elephants, and growling at the tigers. Or, how about the way they were waddling around like the penguins?" Jillian laughed.

"Sunshine, you were right there alongside of them when they were doing that…I swear I thought I was watching a comedy act!"

"What can I say…I love penguins!"

Picturing their parents and their antics made both Pete and Jillian laugh as they continued to drive home.

********

Later that evening, after their parents had gone back to the hotel for the night, Pete and Jillian cleared the plates and glasses from dinner and got ready for bed. Pete was scheduled for the evening shift for the next four days. That would mean that Jillian would be in charge of entertaining their folks after two-thirty in the afternoon until they went back to the hotel, each evening.

Lying in bed that night, Pete asked "So, what's on the agenda for tomorrow?"

"Brunch over here at nine o'clock and then our dads, and you, are going golfing, while I take our mothers to the mall for a fun filled afternoon of shopping…yippee!"

"You hate to shop."

"Yeah…unfortunately, they don't."

Laughing at her disgruntled look "I'm sure you'll manage to make the best of it. Besides, if they are busy shopping, they won't be driving you crazy about…other things."

"Don't count on it, Honey, Momma is the queen of 'distracting and swooping.'

"Distracting and swooping? Do I dare ask what exactly that is?"

"She distracts you, so you let your guard down, and then she swoops in with the killer questions, catching you by surprise. It's how she's always been able to get things out of us kids that we really didn't want her or Daddy to know."

Lying there, facing Jillian, Pete had an amused look on his face and was trying not to laugh. Leaning over and kissing her, he said "Goodnight Sunshine; I love you…sleep well."

Kissing him back and saying "I love you too, Honey. Goodnight" as she reached over and shut off the bedside lamp, and then turned over and curled herself comfortably into his embrace.

As she was drifting off to sleep, from the darkness beside her she could here Pete chuckling and muttering "distracting and swooping, that's priceless!"

Pete let out a groan as Jillian jabbed him with a well-placed elbow to the ribs.

********

The next afternoon, Pete was in the locker room changing for his shift. Jim came running in with only minutes to spare before roll call.

"Why are you so late?" Pete inquired.

"Oh, Jean's car wouldn't start so I had to give it a jump. She needs it so she and Jimmy can go over to your place for awhile this evening."

"Did Jean talk to Jillian today?"

"Yeah, just a little while ago. She and both of your mothers had just gotten home from shopping…I thought Jillian didn't like to shop."

"She doesn't, but 'the Mothers' do, so she and they, spent the day at the mall. They weren't home yet, when Dad, Abe, and I got back from our golf excursion."

"Golf?…Since when do you golf?"

"I've done a little golfing in the past….very little, mind you, but enough to give Dad and Abe a decent game." Noticing that Jim was looking at him rather peculiarly, "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that I don't picture you having the patience to walk around hitting a little ball into a little hole all day long, is all."

"Well, I'll admit, I did like having the excuse that I had to work today so we only played nine holes. I still came out on the better end of the deal, if you ask me."

"What d'ya mean?"

"I mean, if it weren't for golfing, Jillian would've expected the three of us to go shopping with the three of them!"

Laughing, "Now I got ya."

"Yeah? Good, then how about getting dressed before you're really late. I'll save ya a seat in roll call."

After roll call, the partners secured their gear in the squad car and began their shift. As they rode through their district, they conversed about the last two days off, exchanging stories of how they filled their time.

"So, are your folks enjoying themselves? They weren't upset that you aren't able to be off with them, are they?"

"No, not at all. They're having a ball. Jillian has a whole itinerary of things for them to keep busy with. I get to do most of it with them, before I leave for work. We hit the zoo the day before yesterday and you already know what we did today. I think tomorrow is a picnic lunch in the park and then a trip to the art museum. Say, how about you and the family join us?"

"I don't know how Jimmy would do at the art museum." Jim hesitated.

"How about joining us for the picnic, at least? "I know he loves playing at the park." Besides, I haven't seen my godson for several days, and I miss the little guy."

"Yeah, he'd love to see you, too. Let's grab some takeout and go back to the station for seven later on, and I'll call Jean and run it by her."

"Sounds good, partner. I'll call Jillian while we're there, too."

********

Jean and Jimmy had come over shortly after dinner to visit and make plans for the picnic the next day.

It didn't take Jimmy any time at all to warm up to Pete and Jillian's mothers and he was soon sitting on the couch, between his two honorary 'gandmums', as he called them, while they read a story book to him. He was busy handing the book back and forth between the two so that they could take turns reading.

Abe and Stuart were watching an evening movie on the television and Jillian and Jean were in the kitchen, enjoying a little 'girl' talk over a cup of coffee; talk which consisted mostly of Jillian quietly re-hashing her afternoon shopping excursion.

"So, how'd the shopping with your mom and Pete's mom, go?"

"The first hour or so was fine. I guess our mall has several stores that neither of their malls has and they were relatively entertained by the fresh choice of merchandise to browse through and buy. After that, they were pretty well shopped out so we grabbed a coffee at the deli and that's when they decided that babies were the topic that they really wanted to discuss."

"Oooh…how'd that go over?"

"I tried three times to change the subject. I even mentioned that Pete and I aren't ready to have kids…WRONG thing to say to a woman who WANTS to be a grandmother, and to a woman who already knows the joys of being one!"

Jean was giggling at Jillian's exaggerated expression and said, "What happened then?"

"Then the guilt trip started from Claire…I'll never live to see a grandchild…If I am still around, I'll be too old to come visit and Pete won't ever bring the child around to see me, but then, he never comes to visit either. If I do get to see my grandchild, I'll be too old to play with him or…I'll probably be dead by the time my grandchild is old enough to even remember me…and on and on and on!"

Exasperated, Jillian continued "And then Momma started in…Why don't you want a baby now? What's wrong with having your kids while you're young enough to enjoy them? You need to give up your part-time photography jobs so you can relax and concentrate on getting pregnant…All of that running around town, taking pictures, must have you under a lot of stress…and on and on and on!"

Jean, sipping her coffee, couldn't keep the amused look off of her face, "You poor thing, how long did all of this go on?"

"I swear, Jean, this whole conversation between them and me only took twenty minutes, tops…but it seemed like a lifetime!"

"So, how'd you finally get them off of the baby subject?"

"I held my breath, closed my eyes, and counted to one hundred, out loud…by twos! When I opened my eyes, they had both scampered away from the table that we were sitting at and were off looking in the window of another store…I was left there, alone, with a bunch of people passing by and looking at me like I was a looney bird!"

As frustrated as Jillian was while it was happening, she couldn't help but laugh when she was recounting the experience to Jean; and judging by the tears streaming down Jeans' face, she was thoroughly enjoying the story, too.

"Oh, Jillian, as much as I want to hear more, I hope you don't have to go through that every day that they are here!"

"You and me, both!"

"I guess I had better round up Jimmy and head for home. If we are going to go to the park with you guys tomorrow, I'll want to get him down early tonight so he'll be well rested."

"Good luck pulling him away from the Mothers."

Walking with Jean into the living room, and stopping to watch Jimmy with the two ladies, especially with Claire, Jillian couldn't help but feel a slight pang of sorrow that they wouldn't be giving her a grandchild anytime soon. She did seem to be enjoying Jimmy's company.

"Hey Jimmy, we have to go home now. Can you tell Claire and Angelina thank you for reading to you?"

"Tanks Gandmums" Jimmy squealed. Then he stood up on the couch between the two women and turned to each one and planted a big, sloppy kiss on their cheek. Both women laughed and gave him a hug and kiss in return. Jillian and Jean looked on in amusement.

"It didn't take him long to make friends, did it?"

"It never does! He's just like his daddy in that aspect."

After Jean had gathered up Jimmy and his books that he had brought along, Jillian walked the two of them downstairs to Jean's car and watched them leave, after telling Jean that they would meet at the park at eleven o'clock the next day.

Climbing up the stairs to the apartment, Jillian smiled to herself, thinking _even with the grilling I took today, all in all, it's been a good visit…so far._

Shortly after Jean and Jimmy left, the parents decided that had better call it an evening also, and decided to head back to the hotel. They were going to return to the apartment by ten-thirty the next morning and follow Pete and Jillian to the park.

With everyone out of the apartment, Jillian fell onto the couch, exhausted. It was only eight-thirty, but she was extremely tired. Unable to keep her eyes open, she fell asleep waiting for Pete to come home.

********

Pete entered the apartment shortly after twelve-thirty a.m., being as quiet as possible, because as he expected, Jillian was sound asleep on the couch. He had to chuckle when he heard the faint sound of snoring coming from her,_ The Mothers must have worn her to a frazzle, _he thought as he quietly called out her name while gently stroking her cheek.

"Hmm?"

"Wake up; it's time to go to bed."

"M'kay…just give me five more minutes."

Smiling, Pete picked up Scrappy and placed him on Jillian's stomach "Maybe you'll have better luck," he said as he headed off to get ready for bed, figuring that when he came back, Scrappy would have her back amongst the awakened.

Sure enough, five minutes later, he came back into the room and Jillian was sitting up on the couch and rubbing her neck with one hand and petting Scrappy with the other. Casting a glance at her husband, "That was one of the most underhanded things that I have ever known you to do."

"What'd I do?"

"You made Scrappy do your dirty work for you and wake me up."

"I tried to wake you, but you asked for five more minutes…I just figured that Scrappy wouldn't let up until he had your full attention, so I decided to delegate the job of waking you up, to him" he offered, by way of explanation. He then walked over to stand behind her, and began rubbing her neck and shoulders.

"Oooh…that feels good" as she rolled her head forward. "But, you were the one that worked all evening, shouldn't I be doing this for you…so that you can relax, a little."

Giving her a look that spoke volumes "I'm sure you'll help me find a way to relax in a little bit."

"Mmmm…let's see…how could I help you relax? Oooh…I know something that's guaranteed to make you relax no matter HOW tense you are" she purred in a soft, sexy voice; and then, standing to face him and batting her eyelashes at him she said, "I'll…make you cup of warm milk."

"That's NOT what I had in mind" he growled as he gathered her up into his arms and carried her off to their bedroom, with her giggling all the way.

********

Early the next day, Jillian packed sandwiches and various munchies to take to the park for their picnic lunch. Grabbing an insulated water cooler, she also made up some lemonade for drinks, being sure to add plenty of ice so it would stay cold.

Jillian was calling Jean to let her know that they would be leaving for the park as soon as their parents got there as Pete carried down the cooler and placed it in the trunk of his car; the folks were just arriving in the parking lot. Pete greeted them all with hugs and handshakes, before going back up to get Jillian. The parents decided to wait in the car, rather than go up with him.

Arriving at the park about twenty minutes later, they chose their usual spot next to the parks' pond, not too far away from the shade of the tall trees.

"What a lovely park" commented Angelina.

"It seems very peaceful here" echoed Stuart.

"Oh, would you just look at those mama ducks with all of their little ducklings. I think it's so precious to see little ones following their mamas" Claire directed toward Pete and Jillian, as she and Angelina walked over closer to the ponds' edge for a better look at the ducklings.

Figuring what was coming next, Pete and Jillian cast knowing glances at each other just as Abe jumped in and said "Isn't that the Reeds pulling in, over there" as he pointed to the park entrance.

"It is; I'll just wave them over this way" Pete said as he raised his arm to get Jim's attention.

Throwing her dad a grateful smile, Jillian mouthed 'thank you' to him; he acknowledged with a slight nod of his head before turning his attention back to the ladies and Stuart.

"Maybe we should've asked Pete for fishing pole…we could've spent the afternoon drowning a few worms while they traipse through the art museum."

"I don't know about Angelina, but my Claire wouldn't let that happen. She didn't like it that we went separate ways yesterday."

"You're kidding? You two don't spend every minute of the day together, do you?"

"Well, yes, as a matter of fact, we do…most days, anyway. Occasionally we go our separate ways, but for the most part, we do everything together. Don't you and Angelina?"

Not comfortable with the direction that their discussion was headed, Jillian jumped in "Stu, could you please give me a hand with the picnic blanket, while Pete grabs the cooler? Daddy, would you please round up Momma and Claire…" and then in a lower tone, only heard by her dad, "and run interference at ANY hint of the mention of babies, please!"

The men acknowledged her wishes and things were quickly set in place for the picnic. After everyone had eaten, Claire and Stu, along with Angelina and Abe, took Jimmy down to the playground area, giving Pete and Jillian and Jim and Jean some time to relax and spend together.

The four of them took this quiet time to just sit and casually talk with each other, without parents or children nearby.

"This was a nice idea, Sunshine. I think the folks are really enjoying themselves."

"Thanks; I hope they're having a good time. I asked them if there was anything special that they wanted to do while they were here, but none of them could pinpoint one single thing that they wanted to do or try. I gotta be honest, I've got nothing for tomorrow; any suggestions?"

"Well, I think you are doing a great job keeping them all entertained, as it is." added Jean.

"I think little Jimmy's done just about as much entertaining with the Mothers, as I have. They're both loving it that he's been around the past couple of days."

Adding his thoughts, Jim ventured "You know, you guys, I think both of them would like it if…"

"Reed!" Pete intervened, "Don't EVEN say it!" causing Jillian and Jean to laugh as Jim sat there with his mouth open, but keeping the last part the sentence to himself.

"You know, maybe tomorrow they'd just like to go off on their own and explore. It would give you a break." Jim suggested.

"I'm not so sure I'm comfortable with them going off on their own, Jim. I know that Pete's folks have been here a few times, but I just don't know about turning my folks loose on L.A."

"I think that might not be a bad idea, Sunshine. They'll be okay. They'll probably go everywhere together, anyway, so it won't be so bad. Besides, as tired as you've been lately, you could do with a little bit of rest, yourself."

"Pete and Jim are right, Jillian…they'll be fine."

"I just don't know. I'll have to think about it for awhile."

"I'll tell you what, Sunshine, I'll go pick them up and take them out to breakfast and keep them entertained for the morning. You can take them to the library or maybe take in a movie with them in the afternoon or early evening."

"That might not be a bad idea. I do have to check out some books on writing short story articles."

Pete's curiosity aroused, "What for?"

Suddenly, Jillian realized that with all of the activities going on, she hadn't had time to tell Pete about the upcoming changes the newspaper had wanted to incorporate in her freelancing. "The newspaper is toying with the idea of a little more than captions to go along with the photos that I do for them. They're wanting something more along the lines of short stories or anecdotes to accompany each photo."

"Hey, that's great, Babe!"

"Jillian, that is so exciting! You must be ecstatic!" Jean offered.

"Wow, that's really something!" Jim added.

"Well, I guess I'd better tell you the rest." And with all eyes on her, "Daddy told me that the editor back home is planning on a new bi-weekly column in the hometown paper…a column that focuses on life in the big city, from the viewpoint of a small town girl. Guess who he's wanting to write it?"

Jean could barely contain a squeal as she jumped up and hugged Jillian, saying "Congratulations Jillian, that's fantastic! What are you going to write about first?"

Catching an enthusiastic glance from Pete, Jillian went on to say "Let's not put the cart in front of the horse; I don't know all of the details, yet. Daddy just said that the editor had called them to get my number so that he could contact me. Daddy, of course, refused to give him the number and told him that he would mention it to me and that if I was interested, I'd call him."

_This could be a good thing. If she's got something a bit steadier to concentrate on, other than sporadic photo shoots, it might help to take her mind off of my job, _Pete thought.

"So are you going to do it?" Jim asked.

Shrugging her shoulders and glancing quickly in Pete's direction, she said "I don't know; I want to talk it over with you first, Pete."

He also, had caught the enthusiasm of the moment, and giving her a huge smile, said, "What's to talk over, Sunshine? I think it's a great idea! You love photography and I bet you'd be a whiz at putting a story to any photo. I think you should at least give it a try."

Smiling broadly at him, "So…you really think I should call him and tell him I'll give it trial run?"

"Absolutely! I think it would be a great opportunity for you…and, I think you'll have fun with it."

A clouded shadow quickly replace her smile, "I just don't want to commit to something that's going to take time and focus away from my primary responsibilities…you know, you, the apartment…possibly a family, in the future."

"You won't have any problem managing your time and if we decide to have a family later on down the road, you can make the decision then, whether or not you want to keep up with the column. I really do think you should try it…that is, if you want to."

Once again, starting to catch the excitement, herself, Jillian smiled, "Okay! You've talked me into it. I'll call him tomorrow and if he's still interested, I'll discuss the details with him and then make a decision."

As they finished up their discussion, they could see their parents and Jimmy headed their way. Checking his watch, Pete declared "We had better get a move on if we're going to catch the art museum before I have to head to work."

Also checking his watch, Jim needled Pete with "Yeah; it's a good thing that you don't have to go back home before shift…you might not have enough time to really enjoy the museum."

Upon catching the look of disgruntlement that suddenly come to her husband's face, "Pete, you don't like the art museum?"

"Let's just say that it's not one of my favorite pastimes and leave it at that….Thanks, Jim."

"You know, you DON'T have to go along. I can hitch a ride back to the apartment with the folks, if you've got something else you NEED to do before work."

Pete knew that Jillian was trying to give him an out, but he just didn't feel right sticking her with the folks by herself "No, I'm fine. We won't be there that long, anyway."

"Yeah and besides that, partner…you could use some sophisticated culture in your life." Jim piped in, earning him one of Pete's famous 'looks'.

The group made quick work of cleaning up their picnic area and packing up to leave. The Reeds bid their goodbyes and took off to spend some time together before Jim had to leave for work.

They made it to the art museum with enough time for Pete to spend an hour with them before he had to leave for his shift. Jillian was going to ride home with the parents so that they could stay a little longer. From what she could see, both sets of parents were really enjoying the museum, and she had a feeling that they'd be there for quite awhile…and oh how right she was.

Jillian, on the other hand, echoed her husbands' sentiments; she wasn't crazy about art, but it was an okay way to spend part of the afternoon, at least once in a lifetime; and in this case it turned into a large part of the afternoon.

After leaving the art museum, Jillian invited their parents back to the apartment for an early evening dinner. Seeing how tired that she looked, Abe was quick to jump in with "No, Jillian, we thought that we'd take you, Claire and Stu out to dinner tonight. You need a break from cooking. Call Jim's wife, too, and invite her and Jimmy along."

What Jillian didn't know, was that her dad had cornered Pete earlier in the day and asked him what time he and Jim would be able to have dinner. Pete assured him that they would request their dinner at five-thirty, but he also let him know that they may not get it at that time. It would be a toss up, depending on the public. Plans were made to meet at the famous 'Dukes' for dinner.

As it turned out, Jean had already made dinner plans with her sister, but Pete and Jim were able to get their dinner at the time requested and met up with the group at Dukes. After orders were placed, the parents passed the time by entertaining the group with childhood stories about Pete and Jillian. Most of the time, Jillian's mind was wandering towards thoughts of the newspapers, but she did perk up when Claire and Stu started in on the stories of Pete's childhood, something that he, himself hadn't really talked a lot about.

Duke, having met Pete's parents before, came over and chatted for a few minutes. Turning to Pete he said "You must pass the muster with the in-laws or they wouldn't have invited you and your partner along for dinner…and speaking of the in-laws, are you going to introduce them?"

Pete quickly made the necessary introductions and Duke shook hands with Abe and nodded toward Angelina, saying "You have a wonderful daughter…Pete here's one lucky guy; though, we still can't figure out just how she got him to give up bachelorhood! Whatever her secret is, though, I don't want her sharing it with my girl!" he stated adamantly, causing the group to laugh.

Soon after, the food was delivered to the table and the group made small talk while eating. Before long, Pete and Jim's dinner was up, and saying their good-byes, they headed out to continue their shift. Jillian and Pete's parents dropped her off at the apartment and then headed back to the hotel for the night.

After feeding and watering Scrappy, Jillian grabbed a magazine, and curled up on the couch to relax and read a bit, but ended up dozing off within a few minutes.

********

After clearing from dinner, Pete and Jim were cruising their assigned area. Things on the street were pretty calm and they passed the time with small talk.

"Hey, that was nice…having dinner with yours and Jillian's folks. It was kind of fun hearing about some of the antics you pulled as a kid. Too bad Jean couldn't make it…she would've enjoyed hearing all about you and Jillian, as kids."

"Yeah? Well don't think that you're going to hold anything that you heard, over my head, or I'll call your parents and get some stories about you, and then, when Jimmy's older, I'll spill the beans, and you won't have a leg to stand on when it comes to disciplining him as a teenager."

"Pete, man, that's just low!"

"No, that's just insurance!"

"Okay, your secrets are safe with me…but can I at least share some of the stories with Jean?"

"Do I really stand a chance at stopping you?"

"Not really."

"Mmmm…that's pretty much what I figured."

They continued to cruise their beat as the early evening sun continued to go down, giving way to dusk.

_Beep, beep, beep…of the radio…_

1 Adam-12, and any unit in the vicinity, handle a 415 fight call with possible guns; in the street, 200 block West Bethel St.; 1 Adam-12 handle code three.

"200 block West Bethel; 1-Adam-12, roger"

"10-4 1-Adam-14; 1-Adam-12, 1-Adam 14 is responding to your location"

"Roger, dispatch, have 1-Adam-14 meet us on Tac-2"

Jim reached over and flipped the dial to the Tac-2 frequency, hearing "1-Adam 14 to 1-Adam 12 Go"

"1-Adam 14 What is your position?"

"We are coming in from Main and Spring."

"Roger that, we'll come in from the east side."

"Roger 1-Adam 12; our e.t.a. is less than one."

"10-4; 1-Adam 12, out." Then Jim called dispatch "Dispatch, show us code six in the 200 block of West Bethel ; approximately ten males engaged in a fight. Weapons unknown at this time; stand by"

Pulling up to an abrupt stop, both officers quickly exited the vehicle and began to walk toward the crowd, guns drawn and ready, when two guys from the middle swung in their direction and began to open fire at the officers.

Both dove back toward the car and took cover by crouching down behind the back end of the cruiser. Just then, 1-Adam-14 rolled up beside them and Pete yelled, "Call us in for more back-up…we've got shots fired."

Most of the group, upon seeing the second cruiser pull up, had run from the area, however, three of the suspects had taken cover behind trees and bushes and were continuing to fire at the officers.

"Give it up and come out with your hands up before somebody gets hurt!" Pete yelled at the three suspects.

"Nothing doin', Pig! You want us, you gonna have to come and get us." came from the one of the suspects, followed by another wave of bullets, causing the officers to hunker down even further.

"What's wrong, copper…you afraid of dyin' today?" came from another of the gunmen."

"What now?" Jim asked.

"Not much we can do until we get more units here. I know where two of them are, but not the third...and I don't intend on finding out his location the hard way."

"Malloy!" Hollered Brinkman, from his position behind his cruiser door.

"Yeah, Brinkman?"

"We've got an L-car and another unit en route; e.t.a. two minutes."

"Radio and have them come in from the West side. Give 'em a bead on the location of the two we know, and then just hang tight…no heroes, fellas."

Just as the third and fourth cruiser pulled up, all three suspects came out of hiding, firing in every direction imaginable, as all of the officers began firing as well, from their crouching positions behind the cruisers.

One of Pete's well placed rounds found its' way to the mark, bringing the suspect count down to two. Jim placed a round into the arm of a second suspect, causing him to drop his gun and go down in pain. The third suspect quickly spun in the direction of Adam-12 and emptied the remaining three rounds of his weapon. One of the rounds skipped up off of the pavement and embedded in Pete's left thigh, causing him to go down with a grunt, just as Brinkman squeezed off a shot to stop the third gunman in his tracks.

"Pete!" yelled Jim "You okay?"

Biting his bottom lip and trying not to think about the searing pain in his thigh "I've been hit. I don't think it's that bad.

Making his way over to his partner and seeing the growing, bloodstained hole in his uniform pants, "I think we'd better call for an ambulance."Jim ran to the radio and called dispatch for an ambulance. Going back to Pete and taking out his hankie, Jim held it firmly against the wound saying "Just lay still partner, help's on the way."

"Thanks…is everyone ok? No one else hit?"

"Everyone's accounted for and they're fine."

"We get 'em all, did we?"

"Yeah; Brinkman and Wells are cleaning up right now. We've got two still able to talk; the third's a d.o.a. Now lie still and wait on the ambulance"

Nodding his head and continuing to bite at his bottom lip, Pete could hear the ambulances in the distance, just as the television news team showed up and set up for filming, aiming the camera right at the two police officers. Letting out a groan, Pete said, "Jim?"

"Yeah?"

"I know we can't stop 'em from putting that on the air," indicating the filming crew, "so I need you to call Jillian as soon as we get to the hospital. She'll totally lose it if she sees this mess on the news. You need to let her know that I'm okay. Tell Mac to send someone over to get her…I don't want her driving herself to the hospital…and you and I both know that's exactly where she'll be headed as soon as they air this."

"Gotcha, partner" and then noticing that Pete was sweating bullets and breathing a little harder, "Pete, hang in their buddy, they're pulling up now."_ It's hurting a lot more than he wants to let on._

At the same time that the ambulance was pulling up, the camera crew made its' way over to the fallen officer. Panning in on his pain pinched face, as the reporter said, "Ladies and gentleman, we're coming to you live, from the scene of a shoot out in the 200 block of West Bethel Street, where one of L.A.'s finest has been shot and is awaiting transport to the hospital…"

Holding up his hand to block the camera's view, Pete quickly turned his head away from the camera. If she was watching, he didn't want Jillian seeing that he was the fallen officer in question.

"Get that camera out of here, NOW!" Jim demanded.

Backing off from the officers, the camera crew and reporter quickly made their way back to where the other officers were at with the wounded gunmen.

The ambulance crew quickly made their way over to Pete and Jim and loaded Pete up onto the stretcher, being sure to keep pressure on his gunshot wound. They made short work of loading him and then said to Jim "We're taking him to Rampart."

"Okay, thanks…hang in there, Pete…I'll make sure we get Jillian over there."

"Thanks, Jim" Pete groaned as he closed his eyes against the pain and just tried to concentrate on breathing steady.

Rolling into Rampart Emergency a few minutes later, he was quickly whisked into an examining room, followed closely by Dr. Early and a nurse.

"Pete Malloy. You out playing cowboys and indians, again?"

"Nah, Doc…cops and robbers, this time."

"Must not be too bad…you're sense of humor is still in tact."

"I think it just hurts worse than what it actually is." Pete groaned.

The nurse cut away the uniform pant and Dr. Early examined the wound more closely, saying "Pete, we're going to get you up to x-ray and take a look at where that bullet's lodged. Judging from the entry angle, and no exit wound, I'd say there's a good chance that it's close to the bone…if not embedded."

"Doc, it was just a ricochet off of the pavement; it can't be that bad."

Shrugging his shoulders, "Well, we won't know that until we get you up there and look, now will we? Just lay back and relax…you aren't going anywhere for awhile."

Turning to the nurse, "Let's get him set up with and I.V. and type and cross match his blood. We're looking at surgery, no matter where the bullet's situated so we may as well get him prepped."

"Yes, Doctor" as the nurse went about her assigned duties.

The door to the examining room opened and in walked Nurse Dixie McCall; "Well, I didn't believe it when I heard it, so I had to come and see for myself. Pete, you're becoming a regular around here these past few weeks." referring to his trip in with a head injury a few weeks back.

Fighting hard to keep his pain level under wraps, "Hey, Dixie. I just like to loaf on the job…that's the only reason I'm here."

"Uh-huh…so how are you? REALLY?"

"I'm hurting, but I'll be fine. Listen, Dix, will you do me a favor?"

"If I can."

"Jillian will be in here soon. Can you please try to put her mind at ease and let her know I'm okay? I don't know if she'll get here before they take me up and she's been really skittish about my job, lately. It has her a nervous wreck and it's giving her all kinds of stomach problems. I just don't know how she'll react if she gets here and I'm in surgery."

Patting his arm in reassurance "Don't give it another thought, Pete. I'll make sure that she's taken care of and I'll stay with her as much as time allows."

"Thanks, Dix. You're a good friend."

Turning to leave, Dixie stopped and turned back around "Uhm, Pete? Is she your usual type; tall, blonde and voluptuous?"

"Not quite, Dix."

"Well then, you want to tell me what she does look like…so I know that it's her when she comes in?"

Smiling slightly, "Short…really short; short dark brown hair and dark brown eyes…that will probably be red and puffy, from crying and worrying."

Laughing "Okay, okay, I think I'll be able to recognize her." _Hmm…not his typical type, that's for sure._

********

Having dozed off with her head propped on her hand with her elbow resting on the arm of the couch, Jillian abruptly woke up when her elbow slipped and caused her to jerk. Shaking her head clear of cobwebs, she laid aside the magazine and got up to turn the television on low, thinking _Obviously reading won't keep me awake…I didn't even get the magazine opened before I dozed off. Maybe there's something good on television._

Turning the channels, she stopped on the local station, which was airing a popular game show._ This ought to be mind stimulating, _she thought as she sat back down and began watching the game show. Two minutes into her viewing, the local news broke in with a close up shot of a downed police officer. _Oh my God! That's Pete! NO… _The reporters voice broke in_, _"Ladies and gentleman, we're coming to you live from the scene of a shoot out in the 200 block of West Bethel Street, where one of L.A.'s finest has been shot and is awaiting transport to the hospital…"

Jumping up and grabbing the phone, Jillian called down to the police station and asked to speak with Sgt. MacDonald or anyone that could give her information on her husband.

She was transferred to Mac's phone and after identifying herself, she asked "Mac, which hospital are they taking Pete to?"

"They are taking him to Rampart, but you need hang tight at the apartment and as soon as a unit is clear, they'll be over to get you and take you to Rampart. It shouldn't be too long."

"Mac, I'm not waiting. Tell me how to get to Rampart, please."

"Jillian, Pete isn't going to want you driving around trying to find a place that you've never been to, while you're worrying about him. Just hang tight, we'll get you there. Jim said that he was doing fine at the scene."

"Nothing doin', Mac. Either give me the directions so I can drive over there, or I'll stop at the nearest gas station and get 'em from someone who may or may not know how to get there."

"You're as stubborn as your husband, you know that?"

"So I've been told…now, the directions, please?"

Mac gave her the directions, telling her that it shouldn't take her less than fifteen minutes to get there…if it did, he'd know that she'd broken some speed limits and that wouldn't bode well with him…or with Pete.

"It's only speeding if you get caught, Mac. Thanks for the directions. See you at Rampart" Jillian quickly rattled off and then hung up before Mac could reply.

Grabbing a light jacket and her purse, Jillian quickly locked up the apartment and set out for Rampart, making it there in a little over ten minutes.

Rushing through the E.R. doors, she quickly made her way up the nurse working the desk.

"You must be Jillian?" a pretty, blond nurse inquired.

Slightly taken aback "Yes, and you are…?"

"I'm Nurse McCall; you can just call me Dixie."

"How'd you know who I was?" thinking _Oh shit, Mac has spies here; she's probably been told to report to him the time that I arrived! How else would she know who I am?_

Smiling amusingly at the expression on Jillian's face, Dixie offered "Pete described you to a tee…except, he thought maybe you'd have red, puffy eyes when you got here."

"You've talked to Pete? Where is he? Is he okay? Can I see him? Please, I need to see him." She was getting herself all worked up and was starting to feel a little lightheaded and dizzy.

Dixie, recognizing the beginning signs of hyperventilation said "Slow down and take a deep breath. You need to calm yourself down" and leading her into the doctors' lounge, she pulled out a chair and made Jillian sit down while she got her a glass of water to sip on.

"Thank you, Dixie." as Jillian took the cup of water from her.

Sitting down across the table from Jillian, Dixie continued to study her for any further signs of hyperventilation or dizziness. "Feeling better, now?"

"Yes, thank you. I don't know what came over me. Too much worrying, I guess. Although the dizziness is a new symptom, usually it's just some stomach uneasiness."

Studying her more closely, Dixie just murmured "Mmm-huh."

"Please, tell me what you know about Pete. Where is he? Is he okay?" repeating her earlier questions to Dixie.

"He's upstairs in x-ray right now. He took a bullet in the thigh area and he will need to have surgery to remove it. The x-ray will show the doctors exactly where the bullet is located, and whether or not it's hit the bone."

"When can I go up and see him?" Jillian asked, starting to rise.

"Just sit back down, young lady. He'll most likely go straight from x-ray to the operating room. You'll be able to go sit with him while he's in recovery, and then we'll have him moved to a room for the duration of his stay." and then reaching across the table to pat Jillian's arm, Dixie continued, "He's going to be fine. Don't worry about Pete. He's too contrary to let a little bullet keep him down. When he came in, he was talking and joking with the doctor…and, he was coherent enough to ask me to keep an eye on you while you're waiting. It seems that you have him quite a bit worried, these days."

"I do?" Jillian asked, feeling a little guilty at hearing that.

"Yes, you do. He mentioned how your worrying about him is giving you stomach problems, and from the impression I got, he thought you'd be in tears when you came in."

Remembering Dixie's remark about the red, puffy eyes, Jillian smiled slightly and said "I guess I have been giving that poor guy fits over my worrying about him and his job."

"Pete's been doing that job for a long time…he's very good at what he does. Try not to worry about him…it will go a long way in helping him not to worry about you; which could be very distracting for him and you don't want that happening when he's on the streets."

"Oh my gosh, Dixie! You don't think that's what happened today and that's how he got shot, do you?" Jillian asked with a concerned guilty feeling.

"No, that's not what I think happened. What I think happened is exactly what Pete told Dr. Early happened and that is that a bullet ricocheted up off of the pavement and struck him. Call it plain 'ole dumb luck."

Nodding her head, Jillian took another sip of the water and sat there with a far off look on her face, letting Dixie's words sink in about how her worrying about Pete could cause Pete to worry about her and possibly not be completely focused on his job. _That's it, I gotta stop my worrying, right now. I'm done crying over what may or may not happen…if it happens, I'll cry then, but not until! Right now, I'll just be thankful that this injury isn't life threatening and that he'll be okay._

Dixie could see that Jillian was slowly digesting what she'd just heard and she actually thought that the young lady seemed to have relaxed somewhat in the last few minutes.

"Uh, Jillian, about these stomach problems and emotional outbursts, how long have these been going on?"

"Oh, I don't know, the last six weeks or so, why?"

"Any chance that you and Pete are expecting?"

"Expecting what?"

Laughing and thinking _No, Pete, she's definitely not your usual type "_Expecting…you know, pregnant."

"Oh, no…no chance of that. We aren't trying to start a family just now. Maybe someday."

"Well, you know, contraceptives do fail from time to time…even the birth control pill."

"I'm not taking any pills."

"So you're using other methods, then?"

"I feel really weird having this conversation with you." Jillian said as she began to blush while thinking, O_ther methods? Oh crap! I can't be pregnant…oh crap! I could be! Oh, I think I'm going to throw up!_

Watching her closely, Dixie could see that Jillian was looking a little ragged around the gills and asked "Are you okay?"

Looking at Dixie with eyes as big as saucers, "I'm going to get sick, where's the…"

Grabbing the garbage can and shoving it over to Jillian just in the nick of time, Dixie said "I think you'd better see a doctor, young lady, I think there's a good chance that you're pregnant."

Moving over to the sink, Dixie got a couple of paper towels and wet them for Jillian to wipe her face with.

"Dixie, please don't say anything about this to anyone…especially to Pete. He doesn't want kids right now and I don't want to upset him with the possibility that I may already be pregnant; at least not until he's back on his feet."

"It wouldn't be my place, personally, or professionally, to discuss this with anyone…even with Pete, against your wishes, but you have to promise to get checked out."

"I'm going to, I have an appointment with my doctor on Monday, after the parents leave this weekend…OH MY GOSH! THE PARENTS! I need to call them, in case they saw the news broadcast!" Jillian jumped up suddenly and was ready to bolt for the door.

"Sit down. I'll bring the phone in here and hook it up so that you can have some privacy while you call them."

Looking at her watch, Jillian saw that it was nearing eight o'clock so she was pretty sure she wouldn't be waking anyone up.

Dixie hooked up the phone and then told Jillian that she would be out at the desk if she needed anything. Jillian thanked her and then picked up the phone and dialed the hotel number from memory, asking for her parents' room. When she received no answer, she asked for Claire and Stuarts' room. Receiving no answer there, either, she cajoled the desk clerk into checking the pool area for their parents. He came back on the line and said that no one by that description was at the pool, either. Thanking him, she hung up and thought, _Where could they possibly be at this time of the evening?_

Sitting in the quiet doctors' lounge, Jillian was mindlessly leafing through a magazine. Her thoughts were swirling between her husband, upstairs in surgery, and with her upcoming doctors appointment, when she heard Mac's voice in the hallway. Before she could get up and go out into the hall, the door swung open and Mac and Jim were both standing there, with question-filled gazes.

Not waiting for them to verbalize their questions, Jillian went right into "He's up in x-ray and then probably off to surgery. Nurse McCall said that the bullet is still in his thigh, and that they would take him right into surgery, from x-ray. I didn't get here before they took him up, but from what I understand, I guess he was coherent enough to have been joking with the doctor when he came in. Now we just wait."

"How are you holding up?" Jim asked. "Do you want me to call Jean to sit with you?"

"Or I can call Mary." Mac offered.

"No thanks, guys. I'm okay. Dixie kept me occupied for awhile and if the waiting gets to be too monotonous, I'll go talk to her some more."

"Have you called Pete's folks?" Mac inquired.

"I tried the hotel, both their room and my parents' room, but didn't get an answer. The desk clerk even looked out by the pool area, but didn't have any luck. Maybe they went to a movie or out dancing. I'll try them again in a little while, otherwise, tomorrow will be soon enough. I don't think that they will be able to visit him tonight, anyway, but I would like to let them know what happened and that he's okay."

On that note, the door opened and in walked a tall, distinguished looking doctor with a head full of beautiful white hair. Nodding to the Jim and Mac, then holding out his hand to Jillian he said "Hi, Jim, Mac." and then to Jillian, "Mrs. Malloy, I trust? I'm Doctor Early; I operated on your husband and removed the bullet from his leg. It was lodged under the bone, and took a small nick out of it, but he won't have any permanent damage from it. It'll hurt him for awhile, but he's strong, he'll bounce back in due time. He did fine throughout the surgery, and there were no problems. He'll be in recovery for about forty-five minutes, and then we'll get him into a room and get you up there to see him. Barring any infection, you'll be able to take him home in a couple of days. Do you have any questions for me?"

"No Doctor Early, not right now; thank you for taking care of Pete."

"Don't mention it. He's a good friend. If you do think of anything to ask, I'll be around here most of the evening, or you can ask the nurse on duty; if she can't help you, she can get a hold of me and I'll get your questions answered."

"Thanks again, Dr. Early."

As he was heading out through the door, he stopped and said, "By the way, it's nice to finally get to meet the woman that managed to cage the 'Strawberry Fox.'

Looking a little confused, Jillian looked at Jim and Mac and said "Strawberry Fox? This is a story I gotta hear."

"Uh, you'd better ask Pete about that one." Mac declared.

"Yeah, 'cause neither one of us is going to get on his 'bad list,' by explaining it." seconded Jim.

"Hmm…maybe I really DON'T want to hear about this, then, if it's that bad!"

Both of the gentlemen in front of her gave non-committal laughs.

*********

After Jim and Mac had left, with promises to check back right after shift, Jillian became restless with sitting alone in the lounge, and thought _I'll try the folks one more time and then I'm going to find Dixie and see if she has heard anything, yet._

Picking up the phone, Jillian dialed the hotel once again and asked to be transferred to her parents' room, finally receiving an answer. She quickly explained to her dad what had happened and that Pete had come through surgery fine and she would be going up to sit with him shortly. Her dad said that he would go and tell Stuart and Claire and he and Angelina would drive up with them. Thanking her dad, Jillian hung up, after giving him directions to Rampart and then went to find Dixie.

"Excuse me, Dixie?"

"Hi Jillian. I bet you want me to check on Pete, don't you?"

Giving the kindhearted nurse a smile, "Yes, please; if you don't mind."

"Actually, I just called up to the floor before you came out; they were getting ready to move him into a room and they should be calling shortly to have you come up. I promise that I'll come and get you as soon as…" the phone at the desk rang, cutting off any further talk at the moment.

"E.R. desk, Nurse McCall…alright, I'll tell her. Thanks." And then directing her attention back to Jillian, "That was the 3rd floor nurses station. Pete's in his room now, number 302 B. Give me a minute to let the other nurse know where I'll be and I'll walk you up."

"Thank you, Dixie."

"Don't mention it."

"Oh, could you ask the nurse to look out for Pete's and my parents. I'm not sure just how quickly they'll get here, but they will probably come in through the emergency room entrance.

"Sure, give me just a minute, and I'll be right back." Dixie said as she rounded the desk and headed down the hall toward one of the examining rooms to speak with the other nurse on duty.

Several minutes later, they were on the elevator, headed toward the third floor.

"So, how are you holding up?"

"I'm okay, Dixie; thanks for asking."

"No more dizziness or feeling sick?"

"No, not right now….Dixie, what can I expect when I get in there to see Pete? Will be he awake or in a lot of pain?"

Stepping out of the elevator, Dixie stopped and put a comforting hand on Jillian's shoulder saying, "You heard what Dr. Early said; Pete came through everything with flying colors. He's strong, and he's stubborn. I won't lie to you, he will probably be a bit on the groggy, but he shouldn't be in too much pain…until the pain medication wears off, that is; but they will give him more when it's time. Knowing Pete, he won't want to be coddled, so try not to over-mother him, or he may get grumpy." And then seeing the look of concern etched on Jillian's face, "Are you sure you're okay? You want to sit down and re-group before we head in there?"

Smiling slightly at Dixie, "No, I'm sure I'm okay. I've done enough sitting and waiting…I want to see my husband; you know, see for myself that he's okay."

"Well come on then, let's not keep him waiting any longer. Seeing you is bound to bring a smile to his face, no matter how out of it he may be."

Hesitantly, Jillian started into room 302, pausing slightly just inside the door as she caught sight of Pete lying very still in the bed across the room. Though he was covered up, she could see that his left thigh was slightly raised; probably being propped up and cushioned by a pillow. Dixie, sensing her hesitation, gave her a slight nudge in the back to get her moving.

Slowly crossing the room and sidling up to the bed rail, Jillian continued to focus on her husbands' face. He was asleep, and looked very peaceful; not like someone who had just come from having a bullet removed from his body.

Feeling a tightness in her throat, and her eyes stinging as she fought back the tears that threatened to fall, Jillian took a deep breath and willed her racing heart to calm down. _He's okay…he's okay…he's okay _she kept telling herself as she reached over the safety rail and gently folded her hand around his.

Pete, still slightly ensconced in anesthetic oblivion, moaned slightly and struggled to open his eyes. After a few minutes, and several attempts, he was finally successful and with a small smile said, "Sun..sh…ine."

Smiling down at him, and giving his hand a slight squeeze "Shh…Honey, I'm here. Don't try to talk. Just rest. I'll be here when you wake up fully."

Looking at her with glazed over eyes, he nodded ever so slightly as his eyelids closed, once again allowing him to escape into the realm of oblivious dreams.

Dixie, seeing that Jillian had no intentions of letting go of Pete's hand, quietly pulled a chair over by the bed for her and then lowered the safety railing so that she could sit down and get more comfortable.

"Thank you, Dixie" she said quietly.

"You're welcome. I'll check back up here later on. Is there anything I can get for you before I head back down?"

"No, thanks; I'm good. Thanks again for all of your help, Dixie."

Nodding, "If you need anything at all, ring for the nurse. I'll keep an eye out for your parents and make sure that they find their way up here, as well. Now, you sit down and rest…and try not to worry…he's going to be fine." She ordered as she was leaving the room.

Jillian sat there, for how long, she didn't know, deep in thought, as she held Pete's hand; so many different things were going through her mind, _Oh Pete…I love you so much. You could've been…no, I am not going to dwell on it…you're okay. You're going to be fine…I could've lost you tonight…lost you without ever having had the chance to tell you that maybe you're going to be a daddy…Oh Lord, I don't know how I could go on if I were to lose you…NO, NO, NO…quit thinking like that! You're going to be fine._

Sitting there, lost in her thoughts, eyes tightly closed as she held his hand, Jillian quietly sniffled and continued to bite at her bottom lip. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Pete squeezed her hand and a little more coherently said "Sunshine, don't cry…M'okay…"

Standing up so that she could look down into her husbands eyes, "Oh Pete, I love you so much" as she bent down to give him a tender kiss on the lips.

"Love you, too, Babe. I'm sorry…"

"Sorry? For what, Pete?"

"Scaring ya…I know it couldn't have been easy to get that call…or to have Mac or someone else show up to bring you here. I'm sorry if it scared you. Didn't want it to…"

"Pete, I saw it on the news…and yes, it scared me…but not as badly as it would have a few weeks ago. Besides, when I saw your hand shoot up in front of the camera, to block the view, I knew you were okay and I figured you did that so that I wouldn't see that it was you. Am I right?"

Nodding and smiling as he continued to come out the anesthetic fog "That's exactly why I did it. Who picked you up, anyway?"

"I drove myself…after I pulled the directions, albeit reluctantly, out of Mac. By the way, did you know that Dixie is one of his spies?"

"What?"

"He told me that it shouldn't take less than fifteen minutes to get here, or he'd know that I was speeding…I swear, I made it in just under ten…and I didn't speed…I just hit every light, just right. Anyway, when I walked in, Dixie took one look at me and said 'You must be Jillian.' I think she's probably going to tell Mac just what time I got here."

By now, Pete was beginning to chuckle lightly, and said "Sunshine…you have to have one of the biggest imaginations that I have ever had the pleasure of coming across….Dixie…a spy for Mac…wait'll Mac and Dixie hear this one."

"Husband…if you know what's good for a man recuperating from a gunshot wound…you won't say a word to either one!" Jillian mock threatened as she laughed with him.

Just as they were sharing another tender kiss, in walked the parents. Giving Pete's hand another gentle squeeze, Jillian turned and greeted the four, then moved away from the bed so that Claire and Stuart to stand close by and talk with Pete.

Jillian, standing between her parents, watched as Claire began to fuss over Pete; fluffing his pillow, pouring him some water, tucking the covers under his chin, and brushing back the hair that she only imagined was in his eyes.

It was as she stood there, watching her mother-in-law fuss over her only child, that Jillian suddenly felt a sense of closeness, bonding closeness, with Claire. They both loved this man dearly; she, as a husband and Claire, as a son. She knew what Claire was thinking as she busied herself trying to comfort Pete; Jillian herself had had the same thoughts as she waited for Pete to come out of the anesthesia.

She now had a better understanding of what drove Claire to be as matter-of-fact as she was. It was her way of dealing with the 'what-ifs' of her only child's chosen profession. Funny how she'd not thought about that before…as devastating as things could seem from a spouses' point of view, Jillian couldn't imagine how it was for Claire, from a parent's point of view, to hear that your child was injured…no matter what their age. _Hmmm, I think Claire and I need to have some Mother-in-law, Daughter-in-law bonding time before they leave._

Looking at her parents, Jillian whispered to Angelina, "Momma, I'm going to go find the ladies room; you and Daddy go talk with Pete and his parents for a little bit longer, and then try and talk them into going back to the hotel for the night. Pete needs to rest and I'm sure the nurse is going to come in here and kick everyone out shortly."

"Okay, Sweetie Pie. We won't leave until you get back though."

Nodding her head, Jillian slipped quietly out of the room and down the hall for a bit; coming back a few minutes later, the parents wrapped up their short visit with promises to come back in the morning.

"Chickadee, you need a ride home?" Abe asked.

"No thanks, Daddy; I drove…besides, wild horses couldn't tear me away from here tonight" she said quietly as her eyes landed on Pete, as he was drifting off to sleep.

Giving all of the parents hugs and kisses on the cheek, Jillian sat back down in the chair beside the bed after seeing them out. Once again, placing her hand over Pete's, she laid her head down on the edge of the bed and drifted off to sleep, too.

********

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty" Jillian heard, ever so lightly. "Sunshine…rise and shine" she heard a little louder, this time, as she sat up and stretched, _Oh my gosh! My back is KILLING me…why didn't I crawl into bed next to Pete instead of sleeping in this chair? _Jillian thought, as she stretched again and then smiled at her husband as he lay there watching her come awake.

"Morning, Sunshine"

Rising, stiffly, Jillian slowly bent forward and kissed Pete, saying "Good morning…you're looking a smite bit better than you did last night. How are you feeling?"

"I feel a lot more coherent, that's for sure…and my leg hurts, but I suppose the nurse will be in here soon enough trying to push some pills down my throat."

"Yeah, well, maybe I'll ask her for a muscle relaxer…my back is killing me."

"I don't doubt it. You slept hunched over the bed, all night long. Why didn't you go home and get some rest."

"I slept fine…moving is out of the question, just yet, but I am well rested."

"You know, it might help your back if you bend forward again…I could use another kiss."

"Well….I guess if you're willing to take one for the cause…who am I to refuse?" as she bent forward and kissed him again, this time lingering just a little longer, as she reached down and rested her hand in his.

The door, slightly ajar, opened completely and in walked Dr. Early "Well, good morning. I'd say you're on the road to recovery, Pete; and if you're going to get that kind of TLC, we may be able to spring you as early as tomorrow."

Looking a little embarrassed, Jillian blushed slightly as she said "Good morning, Dr. Early. How are you?"

"Hey, Doc." Pete chimed in.

Nodding toward the two, "Jillian, Pete." And then directing his attention to Pete, "How are you feeling today, Pete? Did you sleep okay, last night? In much pain?"

"Actually, I feel pretty good…probably good enough to go home if I could talk you in to releasing me today." He was hopeful, but doubtful.

"No, I think we'd better keep you one more night; besides, I know how stubborn you can be and I don't think that Jillian needs to be dealing with trying to keep you down and…"

Afraid that Dixie may have said something to the good doctor, Jillian quickly jumped in to stop him mid-sentence, "I think I can handle making him behave if you decide to send him home today, Dr. Early…I can be every bit as stubborn as my husband, here."

Seeing Pete nod his head in agreement, Dr. Early only laughed and said "A 'we'll see,' is as close to a 'yes' as you're going to get right now. I'll check back in on you later on today, and if you're still feeling pretty good, I may let you go home in the late afternoon. Now, Jillian, if you'll just step out into the hallway for a few minutes, I want to check Pete's leg and the surgical site for any signs of seepage or infection."

"Oh, okay. Uhm, I'll just go call the folks and check in, then. I'll be back in a little bit, honey" as she gave Pete's hand a gentle squeeze before turning and leaving the room.

Jillian found a payphone in the waiting area and called the hotel. She spoke with Stuart and gave him an update on Pete and he assured her that he would pass the good news onto her parents, as well. He then told her that the four of them were going to go to breakfast, and then out sight-seeing on their own before stopping by the hospital later in the day.

"Listen, now, don't you worry about us. We'll be fine. There's a lot to see and do in L.A., and between the four of us, we should be able to keep ourselves occupied. You just concentrate on keeping Pete occupied while he's stuck there; and by the way, we don't envy you that task" he chided.

Jillian couldn't help but laugh and told Stuart to tell everyone hello and to have a good time. She'd see them all later on at the hospital.

After Dr. Early had left Pete's room, Jillian went back in. Pete told her that Dr. Early was pleased with what he saw, but that he most likely wouldn't be going home until the next day.

Jillian knew that Pete was a little more than disappointed at that, but she figured that they could pass the time talking, playing cards and checkers, and just having some quiet time together…something they hadn't really had a lot of time for in the last few days. How wrong she was; it seemed that every officer on Pete's rotation had decided to stop in, either before work, or while they were at work, and at the hospital on follow-up. There were even several officers on the other shifts that stopped in, as well, in addition to Jim and Jean and the four parents. She knew that her husband was well thought of, but the number of visitors that came and went during the day only acted to solidify that knowledge.

Jillian and Pete were just about to start a game of checkers when once again there was a knock on Pete's door.

Jillian called out "Come in."

Leah DeSoto peeked around the door and smiled, "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"No of course not, come on in, I was just about to beat Pete in a game of checkers."

"You sound awfully confident; you forget that I'm pretty good, Sunshine." Pete smiled at her.

"And you forget that my Grandpa taught me how to play and how to cheat so that I could beat my older brothers and sisters!"

"Well I don't want to interrupt such an intense competition, but I thought I might steal Jillian away from you for a while and drag her to the cafeteria for a bite to eat since I'm on my lunch hour."

"I think that is a very good idea. She hasn't had a bite to eat all day even though I have been trying to get her to go eat something."

"No I don't think so Leah, but thank you. Pete I don't want to leave you alone, you might need something."

"Come on Jillian," said Leah prodding gently, "if he needs something he has the nurse's call light right here; and besides that, you need to eat. Listen I have spent my share of time at Roy's bedside after he's breathed in too much smoke or had a ceiling fall in on him and I have given all the protests myself, so they won't work on me."

"I don't know." Jillian shrugged.

"Look we will just be downstairs and I promise you that you will feel better after you eat; I know I always did and then I'd wonder why I had put it off…Come on, I'll buy."

"Go on Sunshine; besides, after the last medication they gave me I am getting sleepy so I'll just take a nap while you're gone and when you get back I'll take you up on the checkers challenge. What d'ya say?"

"Okay. I guess I am getting a little hungry at that. Promise me, Pete Malloy, that if you need anything, you'll have the nurse call down to the cafeteria."

"I promise; now go." With Pete's smile and promise Jillian followed Leah to the elevator, still looking a little hesitant.

"Jillian, he'll be fine. We won't be gone long, I promise. I have a stack of work on my desk, so no extended lunches today. April wanted to come but she has all the kids. She sends her love and said if you need anything to give her a call."

"How'd you know that Pete was up here?"

"Roy told me what happened after he and Johnny stopped by this morning."

"Oh, I see; Leah, I have been so worried about him."

"I know, but Dixie said that you are handling it very well; I checked up on you. Come on this is our floor." Leah smiled.

After they had gotten their tray and found a seat by the window Jillian just looked at her food and sighed. "How do you do this? I mean how many times have you been in the hospital with Roy, just waiting and worrying."

"I don't know; you stop counting. Knowing the number can drive you crazy. You just have to deal with it one day and one incident at a time."

"Can I ask you something and not upset you?"

"Sure you can Jillian, that's what friends are for; to talk over whatever is bothering us."

Taking a deep breath, Jillian asked the question that she had been afraid to ask. "Has there ever been a time that you didn't think Roy was going to make it? You know, that he…he might die?" And after seeing the concern on Leah's face she urged her to tell her "Please Leah, I need to know. I want to know that I am not the only one that has gone through something like this."

Leah smiled at her and with a kindred heart understood why she needed this information from her friend.

"There was one time. Roy and Johnny were in a warehouse they had been told that a worker was trapped on the 2nd floor and it was pretty much engulfed in fire at that point. Captain Stanley had given them permission to do a search but they didn't have much time. There was an explosion on the first floor causing a backdraft, and causing the 2nd floor to give way. They fell through the floor and all the debris landed on top of them. It took the other crew over twenty minutes to find them. Their air tanks were empty when the 51 crew got to them; Roy wasn't breathing and Johnny's heart had actually stopped and he had to have CPR done. I was here working when Dixie came and got me. By the time that April had arrived Dr. Brackett gave us the news that they each had only a 50/50 chance of surviving the next 24 hours. We sat by their beds until they came home."

"How did you keep it together? How did you not just fall apart?"

"You remember when we were talking at the picnic, and Jean said something that one of your friends had said; 'No news is good news.' I hadn't thought about it until after we got home that night, but that is similar to what I go by. I held it together until Dr. Brackett said that Roy was going to be fine and that is when my emotions came tumbling out. I went to my car, by myself, and screamed until my throat was sore and I lost my voice. Then I went back to Roy's bedside and smiled, because that is what he needed; he did not need me falling apart on him."

"Roy never knew how upset you were?"

"Oh he knew that I was upset, but I never made him feel guilty. I didn't want him to feel guilty thinking that he was causing me to feel the way that I did."

"Oh I would never want Pete to think that I blamed him for anything that has happened. It wasn't his fault; he was just doing his job when some nut took a shot at him…which means that I have a choice to make, huh? Is that what you are trying to tell me?"

"Maybe; but Jillian, you have to figure that out for yourself. What do you think your choice is?"

"My choice is 'do I love Pete enough to let his job have a part of him that I want to hold on to, or am I selfish enough to make him miserable doing what he loves while he loves me, too,'… am I right?"

"I think that is a very good start, and if I'm guessing correctly, you will find a way to deal with Pete's job, because Jillian, it is very obvious that you love him."

"I do love him…and I think that we're going to be ok. I'm going to be ok. Leah, thanks for sharing with me about Roy. I know that it couldn't have been easy to relive those memories."

"Friends share, Jillian; and if you ever need me, you know I am only a phone call away; but right now my lunch is over and I have to get back to work. Do you feel better after eating something?"

"Yes I do, I feel better in more ways than one. Thanks again…for listening and being a good friend.

Leah and Jillian parted ways with a hug and Jillian went back to Pete's room to spend the rest of the afternoon with him. When late afternoon gave way to evening, Pete said "Sunshine, you need to go home and get some real rest tonight; you look exhausted."

"I don't want to leave you up here by yourself."

"I'll be fine…besides, I can't rest knowing that you aren't getting a good nights' sleep. I'll be fine and you can come up tomorrow morning. I'm sure Dr. Early will let me out, by then."

Jillian knew that Pete was right. She was exhausted, and she really wasn't relishing the thought of another night in the folding chair, hunched over the bed. And then, as if to drive home the accuracy of Pete's words, Jillian let out a big yawn.

"That settles it, you're going home right now and you're getting some rest." Pete declared. "I should call Jim and have him pick you up; I'm not sure you should be driving, as tired as you are."

"Okay, okay…I'll go home, but I'm driving myself. I'm not chasing Jim or anyone else out to pick me up and take me home." And then leaning over to kiss Pete, she took his hand, gazed into his eyes "I love you, Pete. You rest easy, tonight, and I promise to come and spring you from this joint, tomorrow."

"I love you too Sunshine…be careful going home…and get some rest, will ya? I'll see you in the morning."

Just before leaving the room, Jillian turned back and blew a kiss in Pete's direction. He made a mock catching motion and slapped his cheek, causing Jillian to chuckle as she headed out.

********

Early the next day, Jillian went back to Rampart and as promised, sprung Pete and brought him home. He was a little grumpy, as his leg was hurting a little more, but the doctors had said that it was to be expected. They gave him a prescription for painkillers and an antibiotic, to stave off any possible infection.

Together, they passed the next couple of days entertaining the parents at their apartment. It did the entire group some good to have some down time and just sit and visit.

Jillian and Claire spent a few hours chatting over coffee, while Pete, Stuart, Abe, and Angelina played cards. Both women came away feeling a bit more comfortable around each other, and both had a better understanding of just how much they had in common…especially where Pete and his job were concerned. Jillian shared with Claire about how emotional Pete's job had made her, and how she was trying to deal with it.

Claire admitted that she had never really come to terms with the dangers of Pete's job and that, at times, she just wanted to demand that he find a new line of work; though she knew that it was not her place to make such demands on her adult son.

Saturday morning seemed to come way too soon, and the folks stopped at the apartment to have breakfast before heading out for home.

With promises to call and check in several times en-route home, Stuart, Claire, Abe and Angelina said their 'good-byes' to Pete and Jillian, as well as each other, and headed off for home. Much to Jillian's objection, Pete had insisted that he could hobble down the stairs with her and see them off.

Feeling a little sad as she watched them drive away, Jillian let out a little sniffle as Pete put his arms around her "Come on, Sunshine, let's go back upstairs so I can kiss away your tears…"

"Now that's the best offer I've had in days" she managed, giggling as Pete pulled her closer into his embrace and kissed her long and steady.

Breathlessly pulling away, Jillian looked at Pete and said…"yeah, definitely the best offer I've had."

Together they slowly climbed the stairs to their apartment, anticipating some long overdue alone time.

The End

This Adam-12/Emergency crossover story was written as collaboration between malloysgirl and myself. We have had a lot of fun with pulling it all together. We hope that you have had as much enjoyment in reading it, as we have had in writing it. Any and all reviews are welcomed.


End file.
